Paraíso Pervertido
by Carlos Abraham Duarte
Summary: Com Tsukune Aono ao seu lado, aquela dimensão alienígena de tempo e espaço se converteu, para Ruby Toujyou, em autêntico Paraíso.


**PARAÍSO PERVERTIDO**

Carlos Abraham Duarte

**PRÓLOGO**

Youkai Gakuen – sexta-feira – 8:00 horas da manhã.

O verão abrasava. No entanto, tal como sempre, não havia sol e nem céu azul sob a Grande Barreira de energia mística, fechada e abobadada, isolando a secreta Escola Youkai do mundo habitado pelos seres humanos, os "mortais". A Barreira era translúcida, e, ao ser iluminada pelo Sol, a luz se difundia igualmente por toda sua extensão, de maneira que em qualquer ponto da abóbada energética a luminosidade diurna era sempre fraca, lembrando um dia nublado no Ningenkai. O "céu", para o morador do internato, tinha uma coloração amarelo-cinza-pálida interrompida por nuvens horizontais espaçadas.

Em meio ao incessante vai e vem dos estudantes – todos demônios e monstros disfarçados de jovens humanos - durante o intervalo entre uma aula e outra, quatro moças andavam pelo _campus _do colégio olhando atentamente para todos os lados, como se estivessem, desesperadamente, à procura de alguém ou de alguma coisa. Quatro beldades ostentando um visual nada convencional, que certamente despertaria a atenção do público – masculino _e _feminino – em qualquer cidade humana, dentro e fora do Japão.

Uma jovem lindíssima que possuía longos cabelos rosa fúcsia, que desciam feito uma cascata até os quadris, grandes olhos amendoados verde-água e um jeito todo _loli_.

Uma graciosa menina tipo _moe_, olhos cor-de-rosa e cabelos curtos e lisos castanho-escuros, vestida como se tivesse saído de um encontro de _cosplayers_.

Uma jovem linda e _sexy _de seios imensos, balouçantes, olhos amendoados num tom violeta-escuro e cabelos azul-claros presos para trás por um laço de fita roxa.

Outra jovem, de uma beleza etérea, glacial, pele muito alva, longos olhos oblíquos de um azul translúcido, cabelos roxos lisos até o pescoço e, na boca, um pirulito gelado.

Eram elas, respectivamente, a vampira Moka Akashiya, a bruxa Yukari Sendo, a súcubo Kurumu Kurono e a mulher das neves Mizore Shirayuki, as amigas dedicadas e amorosas do rapaz humano Tsukune Aono.

- Moka! – Kurumu chamou a garota de cabelos rosados que voltara da floresta nos arredores da escola, acompanhada de Yukari. - Ele está lá?

A bela vampira da linhagem dos _kyuuketsuki _meneou a cabeça negativamente.

- Isto não é nada bom – disse ela. – O que é que tá acontecendo?

- Como pode acontecer tal coisa... – endossou nervosamente a bruxinha Yukari, sempre vestida a caráter. – Ele simplesmente sumiu durante a aula da Gokaze-_sensei_!

- É, não soubemos nada dele desde que a aula terminou – disse Mizore com sua voz sussurrante, pondo a mão sobre o ombro da menina bruxa. – Para onde foi o Tsukune?

_Para onde foi o Tsukune_? (Eis a pergunta que não quer calar, _de-chu_!)

- Vamos pensar – ponderou Kurumu. – Desde que voltamos da vila das _yuki onna_ o Tsukune tem agido de forma estranha... Não tem?

- É mesmo – concordou Yukari. – Ele parece tão distante ultimamente, _desu_.

Moka suspirou. – Queria saber se aconteceu algo com ele lá na vila...

Ao ouvir isto, Mizore baixou ligeiramente os olhos. (Sim, ALGO aconteceu – entre ele e ela - , mas isso é outra história... _Chu_!)

Biblioteca da Youkai Gakuen.

Moka, Mizore, Kurumu e Yukari adentraram o grande salão com o piso de mosaico preto e cinza mobiliado com móveis de sândalo e cedro. Mas Tsukune não se encontrava lá.

A entrada do quarteto feminino pelas portas da biblioteca não passara despercebida.

- Linda Mizore! – Gilberto Ryuchibi exclamou baixinho, embevecido, sem tirar os olhos da "garota de gelo" de rara beleza, arrebatadora. O meio-youkai nascido no Brasil, filho de um dragão-anão japonês e de uma mulher humana, brasileira, presidia o fã-clube de Mizore Shirayuki, de que era um dos fundadores. – Se eu fosse o Tsukune-_san_... – suspirou o rapaz magro de estatura mediana, tez amarelada e olhos e cabelos castanhos, enquanto devolvia ao bibliotecário os dois livros que havia retirado por empréstimo.

- Olha só aquilo, Harmonita – comentou Cordelia Jabol com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios carnudos. – Parece que as amiguinhas do Aono-_san _estão mais baratinadas que de costume. Mas cadê o "senhor do harém da escola"?

- Vai ver, ele cansou de ser assediado por essas branquelas de cabelos coloridos e resolveu pular a cerca – replicou, rindo, Harmonita Magadia.

As duas calouras estavam sentadas em uma das mesas que ficavam numa espécie de mezanino da biblioteca, reservado para os alunos estudarem. Pela aparência externa, ambas eram moças bonitas e sensuais de origem filipina, com idade entre catorze e dezesseis anos. Harmonita tinha pele morena clara, cabelos castanho-escuros cacheados, a cair-lhe nos ombros, e grandes olhos oblíquos igualmente castanhos. Cordelia era mais alta, dona de um belo corpo, de tez dourada e faces cor de pêssego, olhos de um tom castanho bem escuro e belíssimos cabelos pretos lisos e longos até metade das costas. Naturais de Iloilo, estiveram envolvidas em alguns acontecimentos escabrosos até pelos padrões da Academia – e Yukari não pôde deixar de lembrar que Iloilo, Visayas Ocidental, é a terra dos terríveis vampiros _Aswang_, as criaturas sobrenaturais mais cruéis e desapiedadas das Filipinas, tristemente célebres por seu apetite voraz por bebês e fetos humanos. Correram muitos rumores sobre Cordelia e Harmonita serem _aswangs_, porquanto ninguém conhecia a verdadeira forma delas. Seja como for, não faziam parte do círculo de amigos de Tsukune.

Kurumu atirou um olhar venenoso às duas ayashis estrangeiras, mas não falou nada. Moka, Mizore e Yukari sequer se dignaram a prestar atenção nelas.

- Se existe alguém além do motorista do ônibus que sabe tudo que se passe nesta escola, esse alguém é o bibliotecário – disse Mizore às amigas. – Sasabonsam-_sensei_.

Rupert Kwadjo Sasabonsam, o distinto bibliotecário de origem africana, era alto e magro, mas muito forte, e tinha a aparência alerta e simpática de um homem de seus trinta e cinco anos. Uma cabeleira negra encarapinhava-se na cabeça dolicocéfala, de pele marrom-escura, com um nariz achatado e um par de olhos castanhos escuros bem abertos. Ele se dizia ashanti de Gana, e ninguém sabia sua idade. Falava setenta e duas línguas, humanas e não-humanas, tendo morado muitos anos – ou séculos - na Inglaterra e um pouco menos em outros lugares, como a África do Sul. (Na realidade ele é um tipo de vampiro africano similar a um morcego gigantesco humanoide com garras e dentes de ferro, chamado de _Asasabonsam_, _Obayfio_ ou _Asiman_, velho de onze séculos, porém ninguém senão o Diretor tem conhecimento desse fato. _Chu_!)

Estava no balcão de atendimento em forma de "U", com o terminal de computador. Assim que viu Moka, Kurumu, Yukari e Mizore, fez uma mesura.

- Ah, são as moças do Clube de Jornalismo – disse ele, com um amplo sorriso exibindo os belos dentes alvos. – Lamento, mas o Aono-_san _não esteve aqui esta manhã. Aconselho-as a procurar o amigo de vocês nos lugares onde ele normalmente vai em suas horas de folga. Por falar nisso, já leram algo do "Livro de Eibon"? Do "Livro de Dzyan"? Ou o _Unaussprechlichen Kulten _de Von Juntz, ou a tradução latina de Olaus Wormius do _Necronomicon _de Abdul Alhazred?

Somente a pequena Yukari, que, como bruxa, conhecia tal literatura, estremeceu.

Orla da Floresta dos Espíritos.

- Por que todas vocês são ASSSSSI-I-IMM? – Kokoa Shuzen, meia-irmã caçula de Moka, estava literalmente arrancando seus fartos cabelos cor de cenoura que, amarrados em dois rabos-de-cavalo, um de cada lado da cabeça, assemelhavam-na a uma personagem de animê/mangá. – Vocês são tão cruéis! Quando finalmente criei coragem pra perguntar "Por que não treinamos juntas? Se quiserem eu posso ensinar alguma coisa", sou esnobada, ignorada...! – Ela berrou, furibunda, dando cabeçadas no tronco de uma árvore-ginkgo. (Vampiros possuem proteínas em seu sangue superforte e concentrado que lhes conferem incríveis poderes de regeneração de ferimentos em questão de segundos, _chu_! Kokoa-_sama_! Kokoa-_samaaaa_!)

O alvo de sua fúria eram Moka, Mizore, Kurumu e Yukari, que, indiferentes ao chilique da vampirinha adolescente, continuaram a discutir entre si, tentando chegar a uma estratégia de busca pelo desaparecido Tsukune. Ninguém estava levando Kokoa a sério.

Estavam de volta à periferia da Floresta dos Espíritos, verde e florida, que havia nas imediações da Academia Youkai. O local constituía o ponto de entrada principal da escola.

Entrementes, a ruivinha estrilava, esbravejava e rosnava sem parar. Aquelas youkais ridículas! Fracas! Ela, uma vampira nobre, de linhagem real, rebaixara-se ao ponto de se oferecer para treinar junto com elas, ensiná-las a lutar... Para se fortalecerem juntas, em vez de apanharem quase até a morte como quando se confrontaram com a irmã Karua. E Moka, _Omote-_Moka, sua _onee-chan_? Não se sentia nem um pouco envergonhada?

- Ora, ora... O que é isso? - soou uma voz mais profunda, que elas conheciam bem. - Então vocês vão sair em campo para procurar o Tsukune?

- Diretor! - exclamaram em coro as cinco garotas.

**1**

- Tsukune-_san_, você e eu temos permissão para ficar aqui o tempo que quisermos.

Ruby Toujyou, a linda e sensual _karasu onna _de longos cabelos negro-acastanhados e olhos cor de vinho, que nutria uma paixão secreta por Tsukune Aono, jamais estivera tão ligada ao jovem humano que era o objeto de seu desejo e de sua veneração. Seu corpo curvilíneo, flexível, tez levemente amorenada, se achava todo enroscado em uma corrente prateada, terminando numa algema que prendia o pulso direito de Tsukune (que ostenta o cadeado mágico "anti-ghoul"), unindo a ambos em um laço "cármico" ora indissolúvel. Essa corrente com três metros de comprimento, de prata pura, constituía o que Ruby chamava de "a linha da vida" de Tsukune.

_Paraíso dos Monstros_...

Uma dimensão paralela criada pela poderosa magia do Diretor Tenmei Mikogami, o misterioso exorcista de olhos refulgentes e um dos Três Senhores das Trevas que fundaram a Youkai Gakuen há mais de cem anos. Florestas e prados verde-purpúreos estendiam-se das altas colinas relvadas aos abruptos e escarpados penhascos marítimos contra os quais se quebravam as ondas violáceas de um mar cor de lavanda, sob um céu sempre rosado onde flutuavam dois globos ameaçadores, dois planetas gigantescos quase idênticos a Júpiter e Saturno, disputando espaço com um Sol diminuto que brilhava com tonalidade rubi por entre arquipélagos de nuvens douradas. Ali, o ar era morno e primaveril.

Um santuário para toda espécie de feras mágicas ameaçadas de extinção.

Uma gigantesca baleia negra "nadava" em pleno céu, no ilimitado oceano de ar.

Ruby, como sempre, vestia corpete lilás rendado de preto com saia longa negra e botas de couro com salto plataforma brancas que iam até as coxas. Suas mitenes compridas cor-de-rosa fúcsia até acima dos cotovelos encontravam-se parcialmente rasgadas. Seus cabelos escuros, bem lisos, amarrados com fitas de cetim salmão, madeixas longas caindo sobre os ombros, costas e busto. No pescoço, coleira com argola. (O corpete deixava entrever um par de seios suculentos, maravilhosamente empinados. _Chu_!)

Tsukune esforçou-se por não olhar para ela com malícia nem com intenções sexuais. Ruby Toujyou não era apenas uma mulher bonita. Era a própria encarnação da solidão, do isolamento de quem vive num plano superior aos demais. _Assim como eu, ela não pertence nem ao mundo dos humanos nem ao dos youkais_.

Como bruxa, _majo_,Ruby corporificava o limite e o elo mágico que conectava o mundo humano e o sobrenatural. "Bruxas podem ouvir a voz do vento, dos silfos, podem conversar com os animais, com fadas, dríades e todos os espíritos da natureza", ela dizia, com orgulho. "Nós, bruxas, somos a raça que sabe usar o poder da Natureza a nosso favor". Além de fazerem um pacto com criaturas mágicas também possuíam um ancestral youkai. Podiam, por intermédio da "ressonância das almas", sintonizar suas youkis com as de outras entidades mais poderosas, "agentes mágicos", assim recebendo delas grande poder. Entretanto, por sua genética mista, meio-humana e meio-youkai, as bruxas converteram-se em uma raça odiada, quer por humanos, quer por youkais, tendo sido discriminadas, espezinhadas, perseguidas, torturadas e queimadas vivas por séculos sem conta. Elas, as guardiãs de Gaia, a Mãe-Terra, "criaturas da divisa" que tinham a pretensão de ser uma raça eleita. _Perdoar, nunca_. _Esquecer, jamais_.

(Cada vez que pensava na "caça às bruxas" – na Europa medieval e noutros lugares e tempos - , Tsukune sentia-se envergonhado por todo o mal que os mortais haviam feito aos antepassados de Ruby-_san _e de Yukari-_chan_ em épocas passadas. Pura estupidez, _chu_!)

Ruby, ao contrário de Yukari, havia crescido no mundo dos humanos, _Ningenkai_. Seu ódio pelos mortais fora motivado por uma fatalidade em que seus pais – favoráveis à convivência entre bruxos e humanos – perderam a vida, vitimados por um imprudente motorista alcoolizado. A jovem majo, órfã, crescera sob os cuidados de sua velha mestra, Oyakata-_sama_, no santuário conhecido como "fazenda das bruxas", em comunhão com a Natureza e longe das feias, poluídas e congestionadas cidades dos homens. Oyakata, que há mais de cem anos protegia o mágico campo de girassóis, pretendia destruir a raça humana em represália ao despejo de lixo tóxico industrial no "rancho das bruxas" que era seu lar; e fizera de Ruby o seu dócil instrumento, a general de um exército de plantas carnívoras de tamanho gigante, comedoras de homens!

Até conhecer Tsukune e suas amigas ayashis, Ruby agira sob a firme convicção de que humanos eram _os inimigos_, o "Mal encarnado", criaturas fracas e desprezíveis de vida curta que somente sabiam destruir, e que nenhum tipo de entendimento seria possível entre eles e a tribo dos bruxos.

_Humanos e bruxas não precisam se comunicar_... _Nós nunca precisaremos deles_. _Humanos são a semente do Mal_... _Alastram-se como uma praga, cobrindo o planeta de polo a polo feito chaga de lepra, matando e destruindo espécies inteiras de animais e vegetais, maculando uma terra após outra_... _Todas as árvores das florestas e bosques sagrados onde as fadas dançavam cultuando seus deuses foram impiedosamente cortadas_. _Nada é sagrado para estes mortais_..._ É por isso que merecem o castigo que está para vir_. _Nós, bruxas, somos a última linha de defesa de Gaia e suas criaturas fantásticas, seres materiais e espirituais, sendo esse dom uma dádiva da Deusa_. _Os humanos, apenas materiais, romperam com o restante da Criação, declararam guerra contra a Natureza_...Eles _são o mal, e _nós_,_ _a cura_.

Mas então vieram Tsukune, um mortal, um vida-curta, e suas amigas, entre elas uma graciosa bruxinha pré-adolescente. Uma irmã de raça! Amiga de um humano e de ayashis! Aquilo, em um primeiro momento, causara-lhe choque. Sua reação inicial fora de ceticismo e menosprezo. Por outro lado, o fato de ter sido socorrida por eles após tentar matá-los fez Ruby recordar-se do amor incondicional de seu pai e sua mãe por ela. E compreendeu que aquele grupo misto tão desigual defendia, nas palavras e nos atos, o mesmo sonho que seus pais acalentaram por anos a fio – a harmonia de todas as raças. Desde então Ruby nunca mais foi a mesma pessoa, chegando a lutar para deter a loucura genocida de Oyakata.

_É preciso quebrar o ciclo de vingança e violência_. Isto ela aprendera com Tsukune e amigas. No último instante, a centenária Oyakata-_sama_ abriu mão de sua cruzada pessoal contra os mortais – e da própria vida – por amor de Ruby, a filha que nunca tivera.

Posteriormente, a ação decidida dos ambientalistas de plantão, com passeatas de protesto em defesa da secular "fazenda das bruxas" e contra a construção do lixão no lugar, chamou a atenção do público e das autoridades. Medidas para a proteção da natureza foram tomadas, e o santuário foi salvo. Salvo por humanos! Ruby começou a perceber, afinal, que aqueleshumanos não eram absolutamente os bichos-papões, os diabos destruidores de Gaia que ela aprendera a odiar. Transformou-se, ela também, numa ativista em prol da harmonia entre os youkais e os mortais, recebendo suas ordens diretamente do Diretor Mikogami.

E apaixonou-se, ela também, por Tsukune Aono! (Coitado, _chu_!)

- Ruby-_san_,por que só você e eu estamos num lugar como este? – indagou Tsukune.

Ambos tinham sido enviados para aquela dimensão "alternativa" por vontade do Diretor, a fim de adestrar o youki de Tsukune para o combate, porém a jovem bruxa meio-youkai, masoquista como sempre, achara um jeito de "unir o útil ao agradável" (em sua concepção pervertida, _de-chu_!) e tirar partido do treinamento de seu "pupilo".

Enquanto Tsukune dormia, Ruby simplesmente enrolara a corrente encantada que prendia o pulso dele em torno do próprio corpo. Quando ele acordou, ao encontrá-la em tais condições, absolutamente inusitadas, questionou-a. Então Ruby entregou-lhe um chicote.

_O lendário "Chicote de Alquimia" ou "Matador de Vampiros", ao qual fundiram-se o sangue inocente e a alma imaculada de Sara Trantoul. A lendária e superpoderosa arma mística forjada pelo alquimista Rinaldo Gandolfi para repelir entes sobrenaturais e portada pelos caçadores de demônios da linhagem Belmont de geração em geração._

- Foram ordens do Diretor – ela explicara a um Tsukune estupefato e desnorteado. – Agora você irá aprender como usar o poder youkai dentro do seu corpo, do sangue que a vampira Moka injetou em você. Este chicote, o "Belmont" – dissera, indicando o látego que o rapaz segurava em sua mão esquerda – é um item mágico tão poderoso que tem o poder de cancelar as _outras _magias. Ele age como se removesse o selo do "cadeado sagrado" que lacra a sua força. Em outras palavras, enquanto carregar o chicote você pode usar o poder vampírico, e mesmo assim... continuar humano. Contudo, se acumular muito youki, toda a energia extra irá fluir pela corrente, fazendo com que eu receba essa energia vinda de você, ao invés do cadeado. Só assim você não irá se transformar em ghoul.

Ela pediu-lhe que testasse o chicote mágico. Na mão de Tsukune, o Belmont açoitou o ar e, como consequência, o bonito semblante de Ruby contraiu-se de dor. Havia uma débil aura vermelho-carmim ao redor do corpo dela.

Eletrocutada por uma descarga elétrica de energia demoníaca!

Tsukune fitou-a com uma expressão de espanto. – Ruby-_san_! - exclamou com a voz trêmula, de tão nervoso que estava.

O olhar da _sexy _bruxa fora incisivo, e a sua voz bonita tornara-se mais insinuante. Ela afastou a perna de Tsukune com sua perna direita e roçou o joelho por entre as pernas dele. – Não precisa ser gentil comigo, Tsukune-_san_. Para aprender a usar o poder youkai, você precisa estalar o chicote e eu preciso sofrer bastante.

Na Academia Youkai, Moka, Kurumu, Yukari e Mizore, preocupadas com o sumiço inexplicável de Tsukune, confrontavam o diretor-exorcista que surgira tão inopinadamente (Kokoa juntara-se a elas, após certa relutância, sempre guarnecida por Kou-_chan_, seu fiel morcego-youkai transmorfo).

- Tsukune está a salvo, sob meus cuidados... Treinando em um lugar especial – falou com voz cava o Diretor Tenmei Mikogami, cujo aspecto ominoso e fantasmagórico lembrava o de um monge encapuzado, envolto em um manto cinza. Seus olhos rutilantes como flashes contínuos branco-prateados, idênticos aos do não menos enigmático motorista do ônibus escolar, destacavam-se em sua fisionomia insondável, de tez escura, e seus lábios finos estavam ligeiramente repuxados para cima no que parecia uma sugestão de sorriso. A cruz que pendia do "rosário do julgamento" em seu peito era forjada em _electrum magicum_, uma liga dos sete metais sagrados da alquimia: ouro, prata, mercúrio, cobre, ferro, estanho e chumbo. (Essa cruz NÃO tem relação com a religião cristã, mas com a "morte-ressurreição" da iniciação mística, o eixo matéria-espírito e os quatro elementos, _chu_!)

Atrás dele, dois homens de sobretudo preto estilo gótico aguardavam ordens. Ambos eram altos, de pele azeitonada, cabelos escuros e lisos, olhos oblíquos e feições bem mongólicas. A seus pés estava deitado um pequeno monstro quadrúpede do tamanho dum filhote de elefante, com o corpo couraçado por escamas em forma de placas dérmicas cor de ferrugem avermelhada, cabeça larga e arredondada, blindada, com crista óssea roxa e dois chifres negros imensos, e dorso curvo eriçado de espigões de cor rosa-acinzentada. Sorria de maneira estranha com a bocarra vermelha cheia de dentes afiados.

Algo esvoaçou ao redor das cabeças das moças ayashis, deixando atrás de si um rastro luminoso e indo encarapitar-se no ombro do diretor. Elas reconheceram a Lilith, o _nume _tutelar do perigosíssimo espelho mágico que desvelava a verdadeira imagem de um youkai dissimulado sob a forma humana. Lilith assumia a forma de uma graciosa fadinha ou _pixie _de cabelos verdes curtos, olhos verdes e dois pares de asas diáfanas de libélula, e seu corpo diminuto cor de pérola, de apenas quinze centímetros de altura, cobria-se com um tecido finíssimo transparente, azulado, que a deixava praticamente nua. (Em sua verdadeira forma youkai, demoníaca, Lilith ostenta colmilhos proeminentes, olhos brancos sem pupila, esbugalhados, orelhas pontiagudas e aura verde-gris. _Chu_!)

- Na Aldeia das Damas da Neve vocês lutaram contra a Organização Fairy Tale, que quer a destruição do mundo dos humanos – chilreou a delicadíssima criatura feérica, cujos seios pequeníssimos pareciam brilhar com iluminação interior. – Eles se opõem aos ideais desta escola, que prega a coexistência pacífica de youkais e humanos. Começaram a agir, e a Youkai Gakuen não pode simplesmente sentar e assistir de braços cruzados. – Seus verdes olhos oblíquos chisparam um fogo frio que nem duas minúsculas lascas de jade. – Devemos nos preparar para uma possível batalha. Todos nós contra a Fairy Tale.

- É por isso que precisamos do maior número de pessoas prontas para lutar – sentenciou o diretor, que pelo aspecto atemporal de seu rosto liso e trigueiro podia ter tanto quarenta como cento e quarenta anos. – Vocês e o Tsukune não são exceção.

"Venham comigo, por favor".

O insondável Diretor Mikogami conduziu as cinco jovens youkais através da descomunal sala penumbrosa repleta de fileiras de colunas dóricas brancas. Parou defronte a um magnífico pórtico de umbral e batentes ornamentados de oricalco, cuja altura chegava a quase três metros. O Grande Pórtico se achava sustentado por um par de grossas correntes de metal dourado resplendente como fogo que desciam do teto imensamente alto e distante. O exorcista de aspecto ominoso destrancou os ferrolhos de ferro e as pesadas portas de bronze entalhado com sinuosidades arcaicas escancararam-se por conta própria, revelando uma paisagem bela e misteriosa. _Portas que se abrem para o desconhecido_!

- Se entrarem por esta porta induzida não poderei garantir a segurança de vocês – advertiu o diretor. – Do outro lado é uma dimensão diferente, alienígena, onde guardo todo tipo de feras demoníacas para protegê-las da extinção: o "Paraíso dos Monstros". Por isso é um lugar perigoso, mas também é perfeito para treinar. E então, o que vão fazer?

O poder youkai do jovem Tsukune Aono ficava cada vez mais forte.

Com uma única boa chibatada do Belmont, Tsukune lograra despedaçar em pleno ar o _shikigami _em forma de enorme corvo negro que Ruby invocara contra ele (usando de encantamentos _Onmyoujutsu_, um _ofuda _de papel negro e _Hikuu_, feitiço para fazê-lo atacar).A sobrecarga de energia espiritual demoníaca, youki, fluindo da algema de Tsukune para o corpo de Ruby pela corrente de prata que unia os dois quase fizera a jovem bruxa gozar.

- Merda! Droga...! - Tsukune praguejou baixinho ao constatar que a liberação de youki estava fora de seu controle. – Não posso controlar o fluxo de energia youkai...!

Fazia lembrar uma estrela _flare_, uma estrela vermelha anã que, periodicamente, aumenta de até 50% sua produção de energia, luz e calor, em erupções rápidas e bruscas, seguidas de um rápido declínio. E pior de tudo aos seus próprios olhos, machucava Ruby.

- Ruby-_san_! – ele exclamou, tentando ajudá-la a se levantar. – Você está bem? – indagou, enquanto a amparava e a abraçava ternamente. Não havia malícia nenhuma em suas atitudes. No fundo Tsukune era aquele proverbial bom moço que instintivamente tenta proteger todas as garotas à sua volta. – _Gomenasai_... Sinto muito... Foi demais agora, né?

- Ah, não foi nada – respondeu a formosa _karasu onna_,exibindo uma expressão de puro prazer lascivo no rosto delicado, de tez de pêssego. – Não precisa pegar leve comigo, Tsukune. Eu já falei, pra aprender a usar seu youki em combate você tem de usar o chicote e eu tenho de sofrer até não poder mais. – Revirou os olhos. – Faça de mim seu brinquedo.

- O quê! – Tsukune ergueu-se abruptamente e seu rosto moreno desfigurou-se. Conhecia o masoquismo de Ruby, o qual desaprovava mas tolerava em silêncio. Todavia, o que a majo se propunha a fazer – aproveitar-se da oportunidade de adestrar o _ki _de combate de Tsukune para satisfazer suas perversões mais inconfessáveis – passava das contas. – Tá dizendo que o objetivo mudou! Eu NÃO sou esse tipo de pessoa!

- Não pode ser! – exclamou Ruby, com os olhos arregalados rasos d'água. – Quer dizer que eu não sou boa pra você? Não quer ter aulas particulares comigo?

- Não foi o que eu quis dizer, ora bolas! – O rosto contorcido de raiva de Tsukune ficou tão vermelho que Ruby receou que ele sofresse um ataque apoplético. Para se acalmar, inspirou rítmica e profundamente, três vezes, e expirando devagar; a seguir, mentalizou sete vezes a assertiva: "Eu sou o equilíbrio perfeito que a tudo controla", como a gentil Yukari Sendo lhe ensinara. Pensou no que a professora de informática educativa, a lindíssima Nanami Gokaze, de olhos cor de ouro e longos cabelos negro-azulados, dizia: "Não se deve alterar a voz sob nenhum pretexto".

- Ruby-_san_...

Seus orbes, de um castanho terroso, encontraram os dela, duas poças de vinho _rosé_, e Tsukune recriminou-se duramente – por ter perdido a paciência com Ruby, por não ser capaz de disciplinar o youki extravasado pelo seu corpo de ghoul. Conhecia seus defeitos.

- _Gomenasai_, Ruby-_san_ – ele desculpou-se, sem desviar o olhar. – Eu não tenho o direito de me zangar com você. É que me sinto mal porque não estou melhorando em nada.

Tsukune baixou ligeiramente a cabeça e fechou os olhos por momentos. – É que eu queria ser rápido e forte como um youkai, mas sem deixar de ser humano... pra proteger vocês todas... Você, Ruby-_san_, a Moka-_san_, a Mizore-_chan_... Cansei de ser sempre protegido por vocês, garotas, em vez de protegê-las, por eu ser um humano fraco e indefeso. Mas sempre acabo enfrentando pessoasmais fortes, mais bem treinadas que eu.

Como uma procissão de fantasmas, surgiram-lhe na imaginação todas aquelas criaturas malignas que o rolar inexorável da Roda da Vida ligara passageiramente à sua atual existência terrestre, levando-o a lutar contra elas.

- Kuyou...

A face arrogante, de longos cabelos louro-escuros, olhos ambarinos enviesados e orelhas pontudas, do sádico e tirânico líder da Comissão de Segurança Pública da Academia, cuja verdadeira forma youkai era a de uma imensa e fantasmagórica raposa-demônio do fogo, de quatro caudas, e que torturara cruelmente Tsukune nos porões da Polícia Estudantil, acusando-o de ser um espião do lado dos humanos.

- Hokuto-_san_...

Hokuto Kaneshiro, originalmente um ser humano de traços eurasianos e olhos e cabelos castanho-claros, sempre de óculos, e que, antes de Tsukune, fora o primeiro mortal na Academia Youkai. Todavia, sem amigos para defendê-lo, e a fim de sobreviver aos horrores daquele lugar demoníaco, fora inoculado com o sangue youkai de Kiria Yoshii, transformando-se de humano em um horrendo monstro aracnoide com oito membros em forma de lâminas ósseas maciças capazes de causar grandes danos até à vampira Moka.

- Miyabi-_san_...

Miyabi Fujisaki, o sombrio operativo da Fairy Tale de pele amarela e feições asiáticas, com frios olhos castanhos amendoados e cabelos pretos lisos, que ousara molestar Mizore na vila das mulheres das neves. Sua aparência humana não passava de disfarce para uma criatura com um alto poder de regeneração, igual ou superior ao de um vampiro.

- A irmã Karua...

Rosto angelical, pele cor de cobre acetinada que contrastava com os olhos carmesim e os esplendorosos cabelos louro-platinados derramando-se em ondas sobre os ombros nus, Karua Shuzen era linda e radiosa como o Sol nascente. Bela e fera! A assassina número um da Casa Shuzen, uma vampira nobre que podia transformar seus braços em múltiplas asas de morcego gigante cortantes como navalhas de aço. Matava sem pensar e chorava lágrimas de sangue!

- As habilidades de luta deles estão num patamar muito acima do meu – Tsukune prosseguiu como se falasse sozinho. – É por isso que não posso proteger ninguém... Nem a Mizore-_chan_, nem a Moka-_san_... Nem você, Ruby-_san_. Nenhuma de vocês. – Sacudiu o punho direito fechado, o qual ostentava a algema com a corrente mágica ligando-o ao corpo de Ruby. – Sou um merda, um zero à esquerda, afinal de contas.

Enquanto falava, via Mizore, Kurumu, Yukari, Ruby, Kokoa e a própria Moka – _Ura-_Moka – jazendo ensanguentadas no chão gelado do Templo de Gelo, na vila das damas das neves, depois de vitimadas pelos ataques devastadores de Karua. Sentia-se derrotado.

- Tsukune-_san_... – Ruby, preocupada, tentou interrompê-lo. Mas ele continuou com seu monólogo, de olhos semicerrados e uma expressão de desgosto profundo.

- Eu, quando tinha acabado de chegar na Academia, há um ano e meio atrás, era tão frágil que até a Omote Moka-_san _podia me machucar por descuido. Tinha de ser protegido dos outros por ela, pela Kurumu-_chan_ e até pela Yukari-_chan_. E eu morria de vergonha. Depois a Moka-_san _me inoculou com o sangue vampírico dela, pra me salvar, cinco vezes._ Cinco _vezes! Eu deveria ter morrido, mas sobrevivi, sabe Deus como e por quê, apenas pra perder minha humanidade! Virei um ghoul, um monstro canibal feio e violento, feri amigas e quase fui morto pela Ura Moka-_san_... Agora uso _isto_ – Tsukune desabotoou a manga direita da camisa branca e arregaçou o punho por cima da manga, mostrando seu antebraço com a corrente de ferro frio que o envolvia em cinco voltas, selada com o "cadeado santo" – para permanecer humano... e fraco. E isso não é nada bom... Se eu não puder ser forte...

- Tsukune-_san_! – A voz imperiosa de Ruby arrancou o rapaz do buraco melancólico da autocomiseração. – Atenção! Aqui e agora! Acorde!

Ela sabia de tudo que era real e passado em sua bizarra vida acadêmica – desde a matrícula "por engano" na medonha instituição aos embates contra o líder da comissão de segurança, os _Outcast Ayashi_, os _Antithesis_ e outros adversários sobrenaturais. Tal como suas amigas do Clube de Jornalismo, ela o vira – a ele, o gentil e pacifista Tsukune, intoxicado pelas injeções frequentes de sangue de Moka -, perder a consciência humana, convertendo-se em uma máquina assassina irracional, incapaz de distinguir amigos de inimigos, um _berserker_ com o rosto horrivelmente desfigurado por uma teia de marcas vermiformes pretas, olhos vermelhos com pupilas fendidas como os de um vampiro, força e velocidade sobre-humanas, e insaciáveis fome de carne humana e sede de sangue – do sangue da vampira que o transmutara, ou seja, de Moka Akashiya. Por fim, havia sido Ruby quem, no momento mais crítico, conduzira até ele o próprio diretor da Academia Youkai, o exorcista Tenmei Mikogami, que fizera adormecer sua personalidade ghoul mediante a aplicação do "rosário de julgamento" em seu chacra frontal (que comanda as glândulas pineal e pituitária, regula o equilíbrio biopsicoenergético de corpo, mente e espírito), mantendo lacrado o youki maligno de Tsukune graças à corrente com o "cadeado santo" que ele doravante passara a ostentar em seu pulso.

_Caso contrário, o sangue vampiro, à semelhança de um perverso câncer preternatural, consumiria os corpos etéricos, vital e físico do Tsukune-_kun. _Que nem um rotavírus paragenético, uma verdadeira perversão da rara Alquimia do Sangue_!

- Tsukune-_san – _Ruby principiou devagar e acentuando as palavras. – Tudo isso é porque você se sente culpado pelo que aconteceu na vila das mulheres das neves, em Koorime. Você exige demais de si mesmo. Sempre tão abnegado, corajoso, arriscando a própria vida para defender todas nós. Isso é lindo, mas pode te levar à morte. Ainda me recordo nitidamente da sua batalha com Hokuto Kaneshiro, do furor cego com que você procurava golpeá-lo. E errava sempre. O sangue vampírico que corre em suas veias, e que você acessa temporariamente quando sua integridade ou a de seus amigos está ameaçada, é quase que só instinto guerreiro, selvagem, primitivo. Que nem um animal. É por isso que não pode deixar de treinar. Sem adestramento para o combate, não aprenderá a controlar seu youki; sem esse controle, não se fortalecerá; e, sem se fortalecer, do jeito que você se expõe constantemente ao perigo, será derrotado pelo próximo ser maligno que enfrentar, e morrerá!

Tsukune suspirou. – _Domo arigato_, Ruby-_san_. – disse, torcendo ligeiramente a boca no que parecia um sorriso triste. – Obrigado por me incentivar. Eu estava me sentindo feliz porque você tinha me trazido aqui para treinar, sabe. Mas agora... – A mão direita se fechou em um punho, apertando com tanta força que os nós dos dedos ficaram brancos. – Não cheguei aonde queria, é só. Fico um pouco chateado com isso.

A _karasu onna _fitou-o com uma mistura de carinho, amor e compaixão. - Tsukune-_san_... – balbuciou em voz baixa. Subitamente, teve vontade de apertar Tsukune nos braços, empurrar a cabeça dele de encontro aos seus seios, confortando-o com seu calor, tal qual Kurumu Kurono fazia. Todo o restante passava para segundo plano: ordens recebidas, o treinamento com youki e até seu desejo sadomasoquista. Naquele instante só lhe importava o bem-estar físico, mental e espiritual de seu amado Tsukune. _Eu morreria por ele_.

Esqueceu-se por completo da fina corrente enroscada em torno do próprio corpo.

- Cuidado, Ruby-_san_! – exclamou Tsukune.

- Tudo bem - disse ela, que pisara em falso e escorregara, e só não perdera o equilíbrio porque fora amparada pelos braços fortes de Tsukune. O olhar da bruxa prendeu o dele e o jovem humano/ghoul deixou-se imergir mansamente nas profundezas cristalinas daquele belo par de íris cor-de-rosa que pareciam morganitas. Podia sentir a energia do seu amor mais puro (Ruby estava envolta por uma aura rosa esférica de amor incondicional).

- Ruby-_san_..._ – _tartamudeou Tsukune enquanto a segurava em seus braços. Pela primeira vez desde que se conheciam, ele se permitiu sentir a mágica textura da pele dela, cor de pêssego, sentir-lhe a maciez aveludada, a adorável tepidez e o _seu cheiro de mulher_.

Sabia que a garota bruxa era apenas um ou dois anos mais velha que ele.

"Por que meu coração tá tão disparado assim?", pensou admirado. Lembrando-se de como experimentara sensações semelhantes ao passar a "noite inesquecível" com Moka, seis meses atrás, e a ainda mais memorável madrugada com Mizore, no País das Neves, uma semana atrás, Tsukune ficou estupefato. "Será que eu... sinto _alguma coisa _pela Ruby-_san_?"

- Tsukune-_san_, prometa que não vai pensar mal de mim! – disse Ruby de supetão.

- Por quê?

Ruby hesitou. Para uma pessoa clarividente, a sua aura ora assumia uma coloração mesclada de violeta, lavanda, rosa e vermelho vivo.

- Não... Não posso fazer isso com você – ela disse, num murmúrio suave. As maçãs salientes do seu rosto mongólico enrubesceram-se. – Prefiro manter isso em meus sonhos.

Tsukune sorriu pacientemente. Para a mulher-corvo, o sorriso dele era deslumbrante. E, sendo bruxa, podia ver-lhe a aura, que rebrilhava em tons de azul, indo da coloração azul-pálida a um azul real vivo.

- Não fique sonhando com essas coisas – ele disse, meneando a cabeça. – Apenas relaxe e fale comigo, numa boa. Afinal, somos amigos.

Um silêncio expectante saturou o ar de uma estranha e emocionante tensão. Ruby e Tsukune continuavam a olhar-se a poucos centímetros um do outro, suas auras – rosa e azul – tocando-se e mesclando-se. Hesitante, como que mergulhada num sonho, ou transe, Ruby estendeu-lhe a mão delicada; tinha as unhas longas pintadas de vermelho-cereja. Tsukune tremeu ligeiramente e também lhe estendeu a sua, com a algema e o cadeado. Ficaram, ele e ela, de mãos entrelaçadas durante alguns segundos preciosos, e a seguir, com a outra mão, Ruby tocou suavemente o rosto de Tsukune (e uma grande bola de energia áurica, reluzindo em tons de violeta, roxo e lilás, além de rosa fúcsia, envolveu os dois).

- É só isso? - perguntou Tsukune, sorrindo largamente para ela.

- Ah, não, Tsukune-_kun_, claro que não. Só que... A responsabilidade será sua, OK?

Ela chegou perto da orelha dele. E, à medida que Ruby cochichava em seu ouvido, os ovais castanhos achocolatados de Tsukune se arregalavam e suas bochechas se tingiam de um vermelho muito intenso.

**2**

- Ruby-_san_, você já fez isto antes? - indagou Tsukune, pensando nervosamente. – Quero dizer, com alguém?

- Não, nunca! – ela respondeu com convicção. – Tem que ser com a pessoa certa, que _eu_ escolhi, elegi pra entregar o poder sobre meu corpo e minha vontade.

- Essa pessoa...

- Essa pessoa é _você_, Tsukune-_san – _ela completou com muita calma.

- D-Desculpe, mas... Por que eu?

– Nunca pensei que teria coragem de dizer isso, mas a verdade é que eu sempre te amei, desde quando você salvou a minha vida no Campo de Girassóis, na Colina da Bruxa... Ou, quem sabe, tudo começou quando eu odiava os humanos, e tentei levar a Yukari-_chan_,mas você lutou comigo e me derrotou pela primeira vez... Eu, uma bruxa protetora da natureza, a "Rainha dos Girassóis", derrotada por um mero humano que tinha recebido sangue de uma vampira! – Ela deu uma risadinha. – Não faz ideia de como aquilo me abalou... Depois você e as meninas cuidaram dos meus ferimentos até eu ficar boa. E abriram meus olhos para a realidade. Por isso, minha vida pertence a vocês – e especialmente a _você_, Tsukune-_san_. – Suspirou de leve. – Eu só aceitei ir trabalhar para o Diretor Mikogami, na Youkai Gakuen, porque queria ficar perto de você, sabe, banhar-me na sua aura, viver dentro da sua luz.

- M-Minha luz? – tartamudeou Tsukune, que já havia recuperado sua timidez habitual. – Qual o que, Ruby-_san_, fala sério – ele riu, um pouco sem jeito. – Você e as meninas já me salvaram mais vezes do que posso contar. Portanto, você não me deve nada, muito pelo contrário.

– Sendo assim a sua vida _nos _pertence, a todas nós. O corpo e o coração do Tsukune é nosso pela Lei das Bruxas. – Ela colocou as mãos no peito dele, e disse: - Eu só quero o que é meu por direito, o meu "pedaço" do Tsukune, nada mais.

- Eeeeiii! – exasperou-se Tsukune. - Peraí! Eu não sou um bolo ou uma pizza que vocês podem fatiar e repartir!

- Não pense mal sobre mim, Tsukune-_san_!_ – _Ruby o abraçou com desespero, apoiando seu rosto sobre o ombro esquerdo do rapaz ghoul, que pôde sentir-lhe as mamas, rotundas e firmes, sob o corpete. – Mas é que a Moka-_san_, a Kurumu-_chan_, a Yukari-_chan _e a Mizore-_chan _estão sempre com você, sempre à sua volta... Porque elas são estudantes, e eu não, podem passar mais tempo junto com você do que eu. Agora, pela primeira vez, eu posso ter todo o tempo que quiser com você, sem mais ninguém.

- Ruby-_san_... Por favor... – Ele se recordou que dias antes a moçoila criara a maior polêmica entre os jovens da Academia, enquanto oficial do comitê disciplinar, ao exigir que as saias das alunas tivessem comprimento de dez centímetros abaixo do joelho. Apenas para evitar que Moka, Kurumu, Yukari e Mizore continuassem a "seduzir" Tsukune!

- Tsukune-_san_, eu sei perfeitamente qual é o meu lugar. Sei que não posso competir com a Moka_-san_ e as outras, e, pra falar a verdade, nem quero. Eu, você e as meninas estamos unidos por laços cármicos, não foi por acaso que nos conhecemos. No clube de jornalismo, Tsukune é o "cimento" que mantém todos nós juntos. Se eu apenas puder ajudar o Tsukune a atingir habilidades de liderança tanto quanto de luta e... – Ela hesitou -...e, por intermédio disso, concretizar cada fantasia, cada fetiche, cada desejo que já tive com o Tsukune... – Não completou a frase. Parecia prestes a explodir em lágrimas.

Ele afagou seus cabelos lisos, tentando acalmá-la. _Não quero que a Ruby-_san _pense que me importo menos com ela do que com a Moka-_san _e as outras_._ Lógico que não, embora ela me meta um pouco de medo com suas tendências masoquistas_.Queria ajudar Ruby! Mas, amarrá-la e torturá-la por gratificação sexual? O estômago dele gelou.

- Tsukune, BDSM é brincadeira de gente grande – Ruby dissera, para tranquilizá-lo. – Um jogo entre parceiros que buscam conscienciosamente o prazer e o autoconhecimento. Ponha a vergonha de lado e brinque comigo. Tsukune-_san_ é o único com quem eu quero fazer isto. – Sua voz estava tão ansiosa quanto animada. - Confio no Tsukune-_san_ e em ninguém mais... Porque só Tsukune-_san _sabe ser tão atencioso com uma garota.

Ele recusara inicialmente, escandalizado, a ideia de participar de um jogo erótico de BDSM junto com Ruby – ela no papel de submissa e ele no de dominador -, inda mais em plena sessão de treino para aumentar seu youki e habilidades de combate. Todavia, Ruby tanto insistira que Tsukune acabara por aceder ao desejo da majo, porquanto se sentia responsável moralmente para protegê-la. "Melhor que seja comigo do que com outro qualquer", ele ponderou, contendo um calafrio. Pois não eram poucos os que na Youkai Gakuen, tanto no corpo discente quanto no corpo docente, espichavam olhares cobiçosos para a linda e sensual bruxinha de olhos _futae _cor de vinho e longas madeixas negras. (Afinal, ela era a modelo favorita dos ensaios fotográficos de Ginei Morioka, _de-chuu_!)

Para Tsukune, assim como para os leigos em geral, BDSM – _Bondage_, _Domination_, _Sadism_, _Masoquism_ – evocava imagens sórdidas de mulheres nuas acorrentadas, vendadas e amordaçadas, torturadas com velas, açoites e todo tipo de perversão sexual praticada por gente bizarra e doentia que tem prazer em causar e/ou sentir dor. Sabedora disso, Ruby brindara o amigo com uma breve explanação acerca do que ela mesma chamava de "estilo de vida alternativo S & M", com sua ampla e variada gama de comportamentos eróticos, do simples uso de cordas às mais arriscadas torturas genitais que ninguém deveria tentar. Explicara que a Direção de Assuntos Sociais da Suécia havia tirado o sadomasoquismo da lista de doenças mentais. E fizera questão de ressaltar que o autêntico S & M era uma prática consensual, segura e saudável. _A segurança física e emocional do submisso é prioridade máxima para seu senhor_. _S & M não é mera pancadaria e sim, antes de tudo, coreografia_. _Toda uma liturgia cheia de significados, onde, por exemplo, o uso da coleira é tão honroso para a (o) "escrava (o)" que se orgulha do (a) "Dom (me)" de sua escolha quanto a aliança de ouro o é para o homem ou a mulher casados._

Ruby estava bastante contente em falar abertamente sobre sua opção sexual com Tsukune, sem falsos pudores.

- Eu, pessoalmente, estou mais pra uma "baunilha" – ela riu. – Esta é minha coleira de sessão. Ela não é uma graça? Adoro ser amarrada, imobilizada. E a eletroestimulação usando dildos silenciosos até gozar. Mas de dor mesmo, só topo choques elétricos e um pouco de _spanking_, tipo uns bofetões, uns tapinhas no traseiro, uns beliscões nos bicos dos seios. Manteremos o treinamento de luta com os shikigamis, assim você pode fazer o Belmont cantar pra valer, sem dó nem piedade.

**- **Você tem certeza que quer isso, Ruby-_san_?

A jovem bruxa morena viu a preocupação estampada no rosto de Tsukune e apenas sorriu debilmente para ele.

- Sim, Tsukune. Obrigada por se preocupar comigo.

O moço suspirou. – Então, seja feita a sua vontade.

- Nossa _safeword_, nosso código de segurança, será "_kaa_". OK?

- OK, Ruby-_san_.

Usando da corrente encantada que ligava a algema em seu pulso à argola da coleira de Ruby - e sob a cuidadosa orientação desta -, Tsukune pôs-se a amarrar firme e artisticamente o corpo lindo da bruxa em uma imitação da milenar técnica japonesa de _bondage_ conhecida como _Kinbaku-bi _ou _Shibari_. Antes, porém, a pedido da própria Ruby, tratara de abrir-lhe o corpete e rasgar-lhe a saia, desnudando seus seios, coxas e nádegas.

Seu olhar recaiu sobre o generoso par de semiesferas carnudas, moreno-pêssego, empinadas, desinibidas, balouçantes no torso nu da majo, bem na sua frente. "Os seios da Ruby-_san _são iguais aos da Mizore-_chan_", ele não pôde evitar de pensar. _Nem muito grandes nem pequenos demais_. Com um acesso de culpa, Tsukune pegou-se imaginando aquelas duas meias-esferas de carne macia sendo apertadas em suas mãos.

"Como isso foi ficar assim?", ele pensou aflito, às voltas com uma de suas costumeiras epistaxes. "Parece que estamos cada vez mais longe do nosso objetivo inicial".

- O correto seria usar _asanawa_, uma corda tradicional feita de cânhamo ou juta – explicou Ruby, sorrindo candidamente. – Com ela, você aperta, arqueia e constringe o corpo todo da mulher, estimulando as suas zonas erógenas e pondo seu tesão à flor da pele. O _Shibari _genuíno, além de dar prazer por sustentar e valorizar as formas e pontos eróticos da mulher, minimiza os riscos de lesões, tanto físicas quanto psicológicas. Mas aqui não tem corda, por isso temos de nos virar com o que está à mão, né?

Em vez do _Shibari _completo, Ruby instruiu Tsukune para imobilizá-la numa variante conhecida como _Takate Kote_, em que só os braços e o torso permaneciam atados.

_A felicidade masculina consiste em dar prazer à mulher_. Na realidade, o bordão da Profª Reon Geino, a _hari-onagu_ que lecionava educação sexual na Academia Youkai, já estava tomando conta de Tsukune. Ele o evocara, em pensamento, a fim de autojustificar sua própria submissão ao desejo de Mizore por uma relação sexual (e um bebê), na calada da madrugada, uma semana atrás. Estaria sendo sincero consigo mesmo? Ou não passava de mera desculpa permissiva para satisfazer sua própria concupiscência, seu desejo sexual mais profundo e reprimido? Ou seja, ter Moka, Mizore, Yukari, Kurumu... e Ruby?

- Me dê as suas ordens, Tsukune-_san_ – Ruby implorou com a voz lânguida. Estava sentada seminua no chão relvado, com as pernas muito abertas e as costas apoiadas no tronco de um cedro-japonês (_Cryptomeria japonica_). Tinha a parte superior do corpo toda imobilizada, com a corrente bem apertada ao redor dos formosos seios rosados e cheios, deixando-os ainda mais durinhos e empinados. Sua saia rasgada, levantada até a cintura, mostrava um belo par de pernas longas, perfeitas, com as coxas grossas e lisas, e uma peça íntima florida totalmente transparente. – Sou seu joguete, Meu Amo e Senhor!

Um livro marrom com o Selo de Salomão na capa artesanalmente trabalhada jazia ao pé do cedro-japonês: era o Livro das Sombras ou _Grimoïre_ que servira aOyakata-_sama_ e que Ruby ora empregava como sucedâneo místico de seu cajado de madeira de macieira. (Bruxas só podem utilizar magia com o apoio de um item ou artefato arcano que funciona como ponto focal de seu youki, sua própria energia espiritual. _De-chu_!)

Tsukune engasgou e engoliu em seco. Fechou os olhos, inspirou e expirou ritmicamente, três vezes. "Se a Kyou-_chan _me visse agora...", pensou, sem querer. Imediatamente veio-lhe à mente a imagem de sua prima-irmã Kyoko Aono, com o rosto triangular de maçãs salientes, cabelos negros, curtos e lisos, e exóticos olhos verdes, de um verde-jade que denunciava a descendência mista, em parte europeia, de sua mãe (dizia-se que nas veias de um de seus honoráveis ancestrais correra sangue francês).

Por que pensar nela? Um desejo inconsciente de desforra contra a prima mandona?

Uma imagem puxa a outra, e assim Tsukune reviu em sua mente a figura provocante e sedutora de Kagome Ririko, a linda e _sexy _professora de matemática da Youkai Gakuen, de seios imensos, cabelos castanho-escuros e olhos _hitoe_ escuros por trás das lentes dos enormes óculos redondos, sumariamente vestida de _lingerie _de couro preto e cinta-liga rendada, chicotinho na mão, pronta para uma de suas "aulas particulares" - cuja mera recordação inda causava calafrios e arrepios no rapaz humano. Ririko-_sensei_, na realidade uma perigosa lâmia – metade mulher, metade serpente -, corporificava a mais perfeita imagem da _dominatrix_, para quem os alunos deveriam ser escravos submissos a seus mestres e professores. E fizera de Tsukune uma de suas vítimas favoritas!

No mesmo instante ocorreu-lhe que toda a sua vida, desde a mais tenra idade até o colegial, tinha sido vivida em autêntica sujeição ao sexo oposto – sua prima Kyoko-_chan_, Ririko-_sensei_, ou suas amigas Moka-_san_, Kurumu-_chan_, Mizore-_chan _e Yukari_-chan_. Ele era _o _submisso; elas eram _as _dominadoras. E agora, pela primeira vez, possuía poder sobre outrem. Ruby lhe dera tal poder; ela, uma bruxa poderosa, colocara-se em _suas _mãos. Poder! Aquilo era... excitante. _Talvez haja uma lição para se aprender nisso também_. Pensou nas palavras de Abrahams-_sensei_, o professor _gaijin _da Hikonari Chugakko, lá no mundo humano: "Sábio é aquele que aprende de todos". Sem se preocupar em enrubescer!

No mais, o treinamento marcial permaneceria inalterado. Nada mudaria, exceto...

- Mestre, por favor... – A voz suplicante de Ruby fez Tsukune voltar ao aqui-agora.

"Pois bem", ele ponderou consigo mesmo, "Eu tenho que dar o que a Ruby-_san _quiser, certo? Me comprometi e prometi a ela, então vou me esforçar o máximo para isso". Uma vez atuara numa peça de teatro na escola. No fundo, pensou, tratava-se de assumir um tom severo, dar o tipo de ordens e repetir todos os clichês que Ruby lhe ensinara (e que ela aprendera lendo quadrinhos sadomasoquistas e frequentando _chat rooms_). "Mantenha-se focado no seu propósito", exortou-lhe a insistente voz interior. "Represente o seu papel".

- Fique de joelhos – ordenou, esforçando-se por usar um tom de voz autoritário, como convinha a um bom dominador. Ato contínuo, puxou a corrente presa à coleira de Ruby, que se sentiu meio enforcada. Ela ajoelhou-se perante ele, cabisbaixa, tal como convinha a uma submissa obediente. "Devore-me com os olhos, Tsukune-_san_", ela pensou. "Estou sendo escaneada pelas retinas do Tsukune-_san_! Quero me afogar no seu olhar..."

Tsukune inclinou-se ligeiramente e inspecionou de perto os mamilos grandes e cor-de-rosa dos volumosos e rijos seios da garota bruxa. Lindos! _Perdoe-me, Ruby-_san.Então, criando coragem, estendeu a mão, e, dando à _karasu onna_ um sorriso cruel, torceu-lhe os bicos túmidos das mamas dolorosamente, fazendo-a gemer baixinho, de olhos fechados. (Ruby lhe explicara que amarrar os seios bem apertados aumentava de tal forma a sensibilidade dos mesmos, pelo aumento da irrigação sanguínea local, que qualquer toque fazia a mulher subir até a estratosfera! _Chu_!)

Fiel à sua palavra, Tsukune empenhou-se em realizar a fantasia sexual de Ruby, entrando na pele de um mestre sádico e agindo como tal. – Olhe-me bem nos olhos, Ruby-_san – _ele disse suavemente, ao mesmo tempo em que a pegou pelo queixo e levantou seu rosto com força, de modo que ela o fitasse nos olhos. Em seguida, sussurrou em seu ouvido: - Eu quero fazer você gemer como nunca.

Apanhou o chicote místico que, como o próprio nome indicava, pertencera aos caçadores de demônios do clã Belmont (célebre por suas batalhas contra o Conde Drácula). O coração de Ruby deu um pinote. _Meu sonho se tornou realidade_!

- Ohhh! Tsukune-_san_... – ela ciciou, fremindo de entusiasmo na antecipação do que estava por vir, debatendo-se em vão com a corrente metálica que comprimia seus braços e busto num forte amplexo que machucava sua pele.

- Silêncio! – ele ordenou, peremptório, sorrindo sardônico e batendo levemente o chicote mágico na mão. – Quem está no comando aqui?

- Você, meu mestre, meu dono.

- Se eu sou seu mestre, seu dono, o que é você? Responda!

- Sou sua _dorei_, sua escrava, meu mestre. Estou à mercê de suas vontades, mestre.

- Você é uma pervertida?

- Sou... Sou a _sua _pervertida... A _sua _cadelinha... Mestre!

– Boa menina – ele disse, dando palmadas nas nádegas de Ruby. – Que bunda macia! Agora vamos brincar um pouco.

O látego na mão de Tsukune estalou no ar e liberou uma onda de youki que quase eletrocutou Ruby. A bruxa-corvo mordeu os lábios para conter um grito de dor e prazer.

Os olhos dela lacrimejavam. "Tsukune-_san_... Por favor, não pare... Eu te adoro!"

Enquanto brandia o Belmont em vão, como que num estímulo de gozo e de vaidade, Tsukune percebeu que, pouco a pouco, a sensação de estranheza que a princípio o papel de dominador lhe causara ia desaparecendo. _Eu belisquei os peitinhos da Ruby-_san_, falei asperamente com ela, bati na bunda dela_._ Eu a humilhei_.Admirou-se com a facilidade com que fazia tais coisas e sequer sentia corar de vergonha. Não mais.

"Foi ideia da Ruby-_san_", Tsukune racionalizou. "Ela pode parar quando quiser".

- Rasteje em minha direção – ele comandou, puxando Ruby pela coleira tal qual uma cadelinha. Ela obedeceu sem questionar, conforme esperado de uma boa _dorei_.

– Agora, beije a minha mão – ele disse, estendendo-lhe a destra que Ruby, obsequiosa, tocou com os lábios macios; e a língua da _dorei_, ágil como a de uma gata, lambeu os dedos, as costas e a palma da mão de Tsukune. Isso provocou no rapaz sensações inéditas e indescritíveis, uma reação em cadeia pelo corpo todo que era simultaneamente gostosa e amedrontadora. _Aquilo _ele nunca tinha experimentado antes, nem mesmo quando mantivera relações sexuais com Mizore. Era o "gostinho" do poder, poder de mando que se recebe quando se brinca de dominador num relacionamento sadomasoquista. Ele, Tsukune, era o senhor e amo de Ruby Toujyou. Mandava nela. Ele _conduzia_, ao invés de ser conduzido. Ter consciência desse fato fazia seu coração acelerar e o sangue pulsar mais rápido em seus vasos sanguíneos.

"Isso é só um jogo", Tsukune disse para si próprio em pensamento, mas algo silencioso, vagaroso, sutil e insidioso dentro dele se agitava cada vez que dava uma ordem a Ruby. _Aquilo _o fazia se sentir bem. "Até parece que não sou eu... e sim 'outro eu'", ele conjeturou. _Conhece-te a ti mesmo_. Abrahams-_sensei _dizia que "costumamos apresentar facetas obscuras até para nós mesmos, o que não dizer para os outros...".

Será que ele, Tsukune, também tinha um lado dominador e sádico, mas reprimido, em conflito permanente e tenso com o lado gentil, cortês, que todos conheciam? Haveria um Tsukune ao revés, um "pervo" que _gostava _de mandar, ter poder, causar dor, aprisionado numa jaula nas profundezas mais escuras de sua alma, onde o racional não penetrava? Tipo o médico e o monstro? Ou a própria Moka, com sua dupla personalidade, "Omote" e "Ura"?

E o ghoul, seu alterego selvagem e homicida, seria a encarnação desse "outro eu" inconsciente que fora despertado pelo youki do sangue vampiro injetado por Moka?

_Esse "eu"_... _Esse "eu" me faz sentir poderoso_.

Tsukune se inclinou e tirou do rosto delicado de Ruby uma fina mecha negra, solta, que teimava em cobrir aqueles olhos amendoados, beijou-a com carinho e prendeu-a atrás da orelha dela. Afagou a franja lisa da parceira sem proferir nenhuma palavra. (Para um clarividente, a sua aura astral ora apresentar-se-ia qual bruma vermelho-carmim na parte superior do corpo, cheia de raios luminosos de cor vermelho intensa, com traços ligeiros de cinza antrácito. _Chu_!)

A respiração de Ruby tornou-se ofegante quando o rapaz tirou a gravata e, com ela, vendou-lhe os olhos, forçando a jovem bruxa-youkai-corvo a depender exclusivamente de estímulos olfativos, táteis, auditivos e vibracionais para compensar a privação da visão.

- Tsukune-_san_, prepare-se – Ruby alertou. – Lá vem ele.

_Ele _era o shikigami na forma de um grande pássaro mais preto que tinta nanquim, que Ruby invocara com sua magia xamânica antes de ser imobilizada por Tsukune. Como bruxa e _karasu onna_ - meio-mulher, meio-corvo -, Ruby possuía um contrato de sangue com o espírito-grupo dos corvídeos, seu animal de poder; podia, valendo-se do mesmo, conjurar shikigamis que assumiam a forma de corvos negros como espíritos familiares, ou transformar-se ela própria em um pássaro negro, ou voar pelos ares com três pares de asas de corvo de tamanho descomunal. (Para tanto, valia-se do dom da "ressonância da alma" - _Tamashi no Kyoumei_ - que toda bruxa sabidamente possui desde que nasceu – e nenhum outro ser, _de-chu_!)

- Uau, esse aí é ainda maior que o primeiro – comentou casualmente o rapaz.

O corvo gigante negro como a noite dardejou do céu cor de malva para atacar Tsukune e arrancar-lhe os olhos com o bico afiado, mas o mancebo já o esperava e agiu de pronto. Uma violenta chibatada estraçalhou a forma material do familiar, reduzindo tudo a uma nuvem de papel picado – e simultaneamente enviando pela corrente uma portentosa descarga de youki que fez Ruby soltar um grito que soava como o grasnido de um corvo. Foi quando uma coisa estranha e quase aterrorizante aconteceu.

- Essa não! – exclamou Tsukune. – Por essa eu não esperava...!

A chuva de papel picado que havia sido a forma material do shikigami de Ruby transformou-se em centenas de corvos de tamanho normal que se precipitaram sobre Tsukune, encerrando-o dentro de uma enorme caixa negra formada pelos próprios pássaros.

_Karasu Keimusho_ - uma prisão constituída unicamente de corvos marionetes!

"Então", Tsukune pensou ligeiramente, "esse é o lendário Poder da Bruxa, de uma bruxa hereditária puro-sangue como a Ruby-_san_". (Yukari-_chan_ dizia que de nada valeriam pseudoiniciações, estudos e esforços como os dos adeptos da _wicca _sea pessoa não tivesse sangue bruxo, pois o youki de uma bruxa estava no sangue, ou melhor, nos genes, transmitido de mãe para filha, ou de pai para filho. _Chu_!)

Tsukune viu-se forçado a abrir caminho para fora da estranha prisão a chicotadas. As paredes negras de corvos desintegraram-se sob os impactos do "chicote alquímico" manejado com destreza pelo jovem colegial. Seus orbes, agora rubros em vez de castanhos, exibiam pupilas verticais ovais, semelhantes às de um felino – ou de um vampiro. Conseguia sentir o sangue vampiresco borbulhando nas veias e artérias feito magma incandescente. Sentia a Besta interior rosnando, lutando para libertar-se de sua jaula.

_Dê-me o poder_!

O estresse emocional ativara a transformação em ghoul. Mas Tsukune continuava a ser Tsukune, autoconsciente, senhor de si mesmo. Sentia sede de sangue – mas não mataria.

Um sádico dominador com olhos de predador e natureza demoníaca despertada! E ainda assim, sob pleno controle humano – da centelha de _Humanitas _que nos torna homens.

"Não passam de marionetes de papel animadas por um tipo de espírito convocado por feitiço da Ruby-_san_", pensava ele ao vergastar sem piedade os shikigamis transformados em pássaros.Uma torrente de energia demoníaca extravasada por seu corpo parcialmente mutado percorria o "cordão umbilical" de prata que o atava ao corpo de Ruby, fazendo a animaga gritar, rolar e se contorcer em êxtase, com os braços imobilizados, enquanto uma forte aura vermelha refulgente de bioenergia assomava acima de ambos.

Os guinchos extáticos de Ruby – _Kaa... Kaaa – _fizeram Tsukune largar o látego e apressar-se em socorrer a bela animaga. Tirou-lhe a venda. Foi o fim da sessão de BDSM.

- Ruby-_san_! Ruby-_san_! - ele exclamou aflito, com as íris dos olhos novamente castanhas e as pupilas redondas de um humano normal. O suor escorria-lhe pela espinha. – Ruby-_san_, você tá bem?

- Aahhh...! Tudo bem, Tsukune-_san_ – Ruby respondeu com os olhos semicerrados lacrimejantes e uma expressão de volúpia no rosto afogueado, enquanto Tsukune, o semblante pesado de preocupação, desfazia as amarras apertadas que prendiam a bruxa seminua. Viu as marcas sobre a pele sensível. _Resistência física sobre-humana, quase preternatural_. _O esperado de uma _karasu onna _com sangue de bruxa_. Mas quando ele tentou soltá-la da corrente, Ruby não deixou e disse:

- Esta corrente representa a sua "linha da vida" e ela nos conecta, lembra?

Tsukune consentiu, sem entender o sentido das palavras de Ruby. Só poderia ser coisa de bruxas, conjeturou com seus botões. Ou então a majo tinha em mente uma nova rodada de eletroestimulação erótica por conta do treinamento marcial de seu pupilo.

- Tsukune-_san_... – Ruby balbuciou. Ela o envolveu com seus braços pinicando e ainda meio dormentes, quase sem forças para manter-se em pé, atingida que fora por um orgasmo tão avassalador. Sua calcinha estava toda melada e grudada ao corpo (e, sendo transparente, mesmo que estampada, permitia visualizar os grandes lábios e a púbis, cobertos de pelos negros muito curtos, _chu_!).

- Ruby-_san_...! – Tsukune, quase instintivamente, abraçou-a de modo protetor, acariciou-lhe as longas madeixas negras, como se ela fosse uma criança agredida que precisasse ser consolada. Naquele instante Ruby experimentou todo o carinho que ele nutria por ela. _Meu corpo_... _Minha pele_... _Ah-h_!_ Definitivamente, estou sendo tocada, acariciada_ _pelo Tsukune-_san...! _Ele está tocando, acarinhando meus cabelos. Tão gentil_..._ Ruby... Se acalme, Ruby_. Sua fantasia há tanto acalentada se realizara. Estava prostrada, mas com a mente lúcida, o coração puro, a alma tranquila.

Tsukune experimentou toda a maciez dos seios nus de Ruby contra os músculos duros do próprio peito. O contato com o corpo dela parecia transmitir ao seu uma profunda sensação de paz, de conforto. (Uma aura azul-índigo, de doador de amor, refulgia em torno dela, envolvendo fluidicamente a ambos. _Chu_!)

- Tsukune-_san_ – ela murmurou – hoje você me feliz. Obrigada por tudo.

- Você tá bem, não tá?

- Otimamente bem, Tsukune-_san_. O _Shibari _aguça a sensibilidade da pele e obriga a pessoa a prestar atenção no próprio corpo. Mas e quanto a você, meu mestre iniciante? Como se sente depois de tudo que fizemos?

Ele pensou um pouco e falou: - Forte como nunca. Autoconfiante. Estranho!

Ela deu uma risadinha safada. – Foi uma catarse e tanto! Sabia que você ia gostar.

- Chega de "treino" por enquanto, tá? – ele disse. Era quase uma súplica. – Que tal a gente dar um tempo, descansar um pouco? Deve ser gostoso deitar nessa grama fresquinha.

Ruby moveu-se lentamente em seus braços. – Por mim tá tudo bem, Tsukune-_san – _disse, parecendo relaxada de corpo, mente e alma. – Sabe, Tsukune, você fica muito _sexy_, viril, soberbo, enérgico empunhando o látego. As cores da sua aura mostravam ação, poder, prazer, excitação, força interior... Você estava maravilhoso como nunca vi antes, salvo da primeira vez quando lutou contra mim. Até parecia um deus irado.

- Err... – Tsukune pigarreou meio constrangido. – Olha, pra ser sincero, aquele não era eu, digo, não era eu mesmo, o Tsukune de sempre... Falei e fiz coisas que jamais me passou pela cabeça fazer e falar pra uma mulher... Como se fosse outro eu. Meu eu secreto. Uma faceta de mim que eu desconhecia. – Ele soltou uma risada nervosa. – Nunca pensei que eu tivesse um lado "pervo" pra explorar. Que loucura!

- Tsukune, a verdade é essa... De "sado" e de "maso" todo mundo teve, tem ou terá um dia, um pouco. Tem gente que morre de medo de encarar esse "eu secreto", submerso. A meu ver, um dos aspectos mais enriquecedores da prática do BDSM é esse estado eroticamente alterado de consciência que proporciona o mergulho no interior de si mesmo, permitindo uma conexão com o ego animal e instintivo, matreiro e sub-reptício que vive em cada homem e mulher. Que nem um RPG do tipo _Vampire_: _The Masquerade_.Não foi feito para ser confortável, mas para induzir a pensar, sentir, sonhar, ousar. Para aprender a lidar com o seu verdadeiro "eu", sua essência, e se reconciliar com o que se _é_.

Ela continuou:

- Por exemplo, um homem com baixa autoestima e dificuldades de tomar decisões pode superar os pontos fracos em sua personalidade através do exercício constante do papel de dominador e mestre, acostumando-se a exercer o poder de comando. Inversamente, uma mulher forte com grande carisma, saturada de responsabilidades, prefere trocar de papel quando tem chance, bancando a submissa obediente como uma forma de catarse.

Ruby hesitou um instante e acrescentou:

- Com a pessoa amada, porém, a entrega total e voluntária ao jogo de dominação e submissão deixa de ser uma simples catarse, uma simples representação coreográfica; torna-se um ato de amor, um ato sagrado.

As palavras de Ruby tocaram fundo no peito do rapaz meio-humano e meio-monstro. Desnecessário ser um gênio como Yukari (e Tsukune obviamente não o é) para entender que a garota corvo falava de si própria e dele, Tsukune. Ele sabia melhor do que ninguém qual era seu pior defeito. Carecia de pulso firme e de uma personalidade forte. Tinha medo de liderar. Ruby havia percebido o problema e feito o que julgava necessário para ajudá-lo. Pois só olhando para dentro, para a própria alma, mirando-se no espelho, seria possível reatar relações com o seu verdadeiro eu interior, e com ele aprender a liderar. _Aprender é descobrir aquilo que você já sabe_. Um Tsukune passivo, hesitante, carente do poder de comando, não seria capaz de domar o furor elemental do ghoul, do poder youkai em seu interior e convertê-lo em uma força construtiva do bem. _Se puder controlá-lo, poderei usá-lo_.

- Esperei muito por isso, sabe – ela admitiu. – Já faz tempo que sinto algo por você, Tsukune-_san_, uma forte afinidade vibracional. Eu só queria passar mais tempo com você.

Subitamente Tsukune teve consciência da situação _sui generis _de Ruby em relação a ele e às suas amigas do Clube de Jornalismo. Diversamente das demais, ela não se batia pelo "direito" de se tornar a futura Srª Aono. Tudo que queria era ficar perto daquele a quem dedicava sua lealdade, amor e devoção. Ele, Tsukune Aono, por quem alimentava grande paixão – até então secreta, inconfessa – mas que jamais a tomaria por sua mulher, porquanto seus sentimentos por ela não estavam no mesmo nível do que sentia por Moka... ou por Mizore... ou até por Kurumu. Sabia que sequer estava "no páreo". E no entanto ainda o amava. _Leal como um cão_. Ou uma cadela - Tsukune estremeceu com a ideia. Pensou no que Ruby lhe contara acerca da "lealdade canina" de uma submissa que manifesta sua entrega total, de forma plena, ao Dom por ela escolhido. Porém, e se este não for merecedor de tamanha dedicação?

- Me diga o que você quer que eu faça – ela murmurou. – Eu estou pronta para fazer tudo que você mandar... – Mais uma vez, o olhar cristalino daquelas íris lilases pareceu magnetizar Tsukune, atraí-lo para as suas profundezas. Como se fosse ela a Domme e ele o "escravo". _Não sei se devo ou quero resistir_.

- Ruby-_san_... – balbuciou Tsukune. Foram suas últimas palavras. Logo em seguida, seus lábios e os dela se encontraram num beijo cálido. (No plano astral, suas auras fundiram-se em sintonia vibracional num grande campo áurico com predomínio do rosa e tons cambiantes de lilás ou violeta pelo meio. _Chu_!)

- Tsukune-_san_... – Foi a vez de Ruby balbuciar, quando seus lábios e os dele se separaram. Os dois miravam-se, perplexos, como quem diz: "Meu Deus, o que foi que nós fizemos?" Foi quando Tsukune, com uma determinação pouco usual para ele, falou:

- Tá certo! Vamos deitar na relva!

A eterna primavera do "Paraíso dos Monstros"!

O pequeno sol vermelho brilhava sem ofuscar, irradiando seus raios tépidos num céu cor de salmão percorrido por grandes massas de nuvens cúmulos, cirros-cúmulos e cirros-estratos tingidas de rosa-avermelhado que reuniam-se como ilhas vaporosas e etéreas em arquipélagos evanescentes. E eternamente suspenso em seu horizonte, qual balão colossal matizado de laranja e marrom-dourado, pairava o gigantesco planeta semelhante a Saturno dentro do círculo sutil dos seus soberbos anéis de micromatéria cósmica, passando rapidamente pelas suas várias fases desde a nova até a cheia.

(Na realidade o sol do "Paraíso dos Monstros" é um astro-anão amarelo similar ao nosso Sol; contudo, a barreira de névoa translúcida e poeira meteórica que protege aquele mundo espalha e reflete para baixo só a parte vermelha da luz solar. Em virtude disso, o brilho avermelhado ou rosado do firmamento, em pleno dia, faz lembrar o alvorecer ou o entardecer no planeta Terra. _Chu_!)

- Muito obrigado por ficar ao meu lado, Ruby-_san_ – disse Tsukune numa voz baixa. _Minha mente está completamente em branco_. _Isso é muito bom_..._ Ótimo mesmo_.

Tsukune e Ruby estavam deitados de costas, lado a lado, no espesso gramado verde que atapetava o solo de uma enorme clareira circular rodeada por uma massa de árvores imensas e majestosas donde provinha o barulho murmurante de um riacho de águas puras e cristalinas e um coro ininterrupto de aves e insetos. Ele, com a camisa aberta até o umbigo, e ela, nua da cintura para cima – a melhor maneira, Ruby insistira, para se captar e absorver, por intermédio de nossos chacras, a onipresente energia prânica ou biocósmica cujas fontes são a luz solar, as plantas, os minerais, a água e o ar, e que em nosso corpo é convertida em energia vital e manipulada pela energia psíquica.

- Nós, bruxos, somos uma raça muito ligada à natureza – Ruby explicou, enquanto ela e Tsukune descansavam na relva; tendo descartado a calcinha ensopada de tanto gozo, não usava nada por baixo da saia longa. – Nas minhas horas de folga, lá na escola, eu costumo dar uma escapadinha até o Bosque Secreto, que fica no final da praia e é protegido por uma _kekkai_. Lá, isolada do exterior pela barreira, eu comungo com Gaia, com a Natureza-Mãe e suas forças vitais. E o faço completamente nua, dos pés à cabeça, pois só assim o chacra básico – a sefirá _Yessod _dos cabalistas judeus – que corresponde às partes genitais pode receber, ele também, a energia prânica que vem do Sol. Mas, Tsukune-_san_ não está preparado para aceitar a nudez total que os bruxos adotam, certo?

Tsukune não respondeu. Um pensamento bizarro surgiu em sua mente: _Yukari-_chan _dançando nua ao redor de uma fogueira mágica, sob a luz da Lua Cheia_. Sacudiu a cabeça. Mente vazia só traz pensamentos vazios e sem utilidade!

- Olha! – Ruby exclamou alegremente. – Sílfides! Mãe Gaia, como são lindas!

- Sílfides? - repetiu Tsukune, sem entender. – O que é isso?

- As Filhas do Ar – explicou Ruby, que não tirava os olhos do céu rosado e das formas engraçadas que as nuvens estavam assumindo: umas de pássaros, outras de coelhos, cachorros, gatos ou até de um ou outro rosto humano. – Milhares delas, esvoaçando para lá e para cá como libélulas, leves e transparentes, nos mais variados tons de violeta e de rosa. Não é fácil percebê-las porque suas formas etéreas estão sempre em constante movimento, fluidas e instáveis, tão velozes como o vento. Quando era menina, na Colina da Bruxa, eu gostava de ficar deitada na grama, assim, vendo as sílfides brincarem de modelar as formas das nuvens, que se transformavam em coisas novas e divertidas a cada minuto.

Tsukune soltou um risinho meio sem graça. – Me perdoe, Ruby-_san_... Mas eu não tô vendo nada disso de que você fala. Afinal, não sou bruxo.

Ruby fitou seu amigo com pesar. – Compreendo... Porque você é humano, e a sua humanidade não permite que você veja a "alma das coisas". Eu cresci na Colina da Bruxa, vendo e convivendo com sílfides, dríades e hamadríades com a maior naturalidade do mundo, e aprendi que os espíritos da natureza e os elementais são os dinamizadores das energias das formas, ou melhor, dos campos morfogenéticos que moldam a forma e o comportamento de todos os sistemas do mundo material. São de extrema importância para a manutenção da vida no plano físico... Mesmo _nesta _dimensão, neste bolsão dimensional criado pela magia de Mikogami-_sama_,fora de nossa alçada de espaço-tempo. A Terra, nosso planeta, é só uma particulazinha de uma rede energética imensamente grande. As pedras, as ervas, as cores, os metais, os números e os sons são baterias mágicas que concentram as energias não só da Terra, mas também aquelas de outros planetas e astros do nosso Sistema Solar e até das estrelas distantes. Mas o _seu _povo, Tsukune-_san_, o seu povo se esqueceu desta verdade quando deu as costas a Gaia, nossa Mãe.

Ela parou, encolhendo os ombros. – Daí, talvez, os humanos nos odiarem tanto. (Ah, o eterno "complexo de vítima" dos bruxos! Sendo membro de uma minoria racial odiada e discriminada tanto pelos youkais quanto pelos humanos, Ruby tinha dificuldade em abandonar a postura de "mártir sofredora". Se os vampiros eram os campeões de arrogância e prepotência racial do mundo dos youkais, os bruxos levavam a palma em matéria de autovitimização, _chu_!)

- Afinal, Ruby-_san_, o que o Diretor espera de mim? - Tsukune perguntou.

- Tsukune, existe uma guerra a caminho – Ruby falou sem rodeios. – Uma grande guerra que irá definir o futuro dos humanos e dos youkais. Aquela "lutinha" que tivemos na vila das mulheres das neves não foi senão uma escaramuça preliminar, um prenúncio do que está por vir. O que significa que todos nós – eu, você e as meninas do Clube de Jornalismo – teremos de lutar. Nessas condições, não basta que o Tsukune-_san_ seja capaz de nos proteger; Tsukune-_san _tem de ser um líder, um general para _nos_ comandar, a todas nós, na batalha contra as hostes da Fairy Tale. Essa batalha acontecerá mais cedo do que você pensa. Para tanto, precisa aprender e se acostumar a dar ordens, mandar e até castigar. Nossas vidas – e o destino de todos os mundos que formam a Orbe da Terra – podem vir a depender disso. Lembre-se!

"Em suma, não é do Tsukune gentil e protetor que necessitamos, mas do _outro_. Seu eu secreto. Sua 'metade negra', idêntica com o ghoul, mas sob controle humano. S & M pode ser útil para ajudar a trabalhar esse alterego, esse '_Ura-Tsukune_', por assim dizer. Você, Tsukune, pode não gostar de S & M, pode achar que eu não passo de uma pervertida que só quer tirar proveito da situação, mas não pode negar que se sentiu muito mais forte e seguro de si mesmo depois do nosso 'treino', estou certa?"

As palavras de Ruby, de uma franqueza quase brutal, atingiram Tsukune em cheio.

Era verdade. Apesar de penar para aprovar o gosto de Ruby pelo sadomasoquismo, permitira-se ser iniciado por ela para que, juntos, explorassem esse mundo desconhecido e instigante que é o das sensações extremas, do prazer pela dor e da dor pelo prazer, a fim de se conhecer melhor. Ficar mais forte, talvez _endurecer_. "Por outro lado", ele ponderou, "até que não é má ideia 'tirar férias' de mim mesmo, ser 'outro eu' por um pouco de tempo".

Levantou o torso, apoiando-se nos cotovelos, no que foi imitado por Ruby. Olhou para a jovem e linda bruxa meio-youkai e perguntou, com cautela e timidez:

- Ruby-_san_, me perdoe agora a minha indiscrição, mas desde quando... ou, como foi que você se descobriu masoquista? Eu tive algo a ver com isso?

- Ah, não, Tsukune, claro que não! – Ruby riu, fazendo seus belos seios morenos balançarem suavemente. – Acho que eu sempre fui uma masoquista e não sabia. Mas foi culpa da Oyakata-_sama_... Lembra-se de quando você e as garotas foram falar com ela, pra tentar persuadi-la a não destruir a cidade dos humanos? E me encontraram toda amarrada e quase asfixiada pela malha de cipós e gavinhas que se projetavam das mãos dela que nem tentáculos de uma planta carnívora? Quando ficou sabendo que fiz amizade com vocês, minha mestra resolveu me punir por tamanha "traição" à nossa raça e ao nosso povo. Amarrou-me e me torturou com seus cipós-tentáculos mágicos, sem dó nem piedade, foi uma verdadeira aula de _Shibari_. Dizia que estava me "reeducando". Mas havia amor entre nós, porquanto ela era minha mestra espiritual e eu era a filha que ela jamais teve. Ou seja, quem me viciou em S & M foi a Oyakata-_sama_ e não você. Ela era uma _Domme _de verdade em tudo, menos no nome. Mas eu a amava, e sei que ela também me amava.

- No fundo você vivia feliz com a sua mestra, não vivia?

- Vivia, sim. Só que eu estava completamente iludida. Deuses, a Oyakata-_sama _me treinou pra ser a general do exército de _hanabake_ que ela estava criando pra massacrar os humanos da cidade... Eu ia matar gente inocente! Tudo porque um bando de empresários gananciosos e políticos corruptos pretendiam profanar nosso santuário e transformá-lo num lixão. Foi o Tsukune-_san _quem me abriu os olhos, quem evitou que nós cometêssemos um crime irreparável. – Com a agilidade de um felino, ela se levantou e, pondo-se de joelhos, agarrou Tsukune num abraço tão apertado que seus seios esmagaram-se no peito dele. – Meu coração está grudado ao seu coração, Tsukune-_san_, minha alma faz parte da sua alma! Temos um laço cármico indissolúvel através de várias vidas e que é mais forte do que qualquer tipo de morte! Olha, mesmo eu estando morta e enterrada, e você lutando por sua vida, se você chamar por mim, juro que voltarei da escuridão de Yomi pra te ajudar!

- Ruby-_san_ – Tsukune murmurou com um nó na garganta. _Como pode me dar tanto em troca de tão pouco_? Sentiu os olhos marejados de lágrimas. Gentilmente acariciou os cabelos dela, aqueles sedosos cabelos pretos, tão pretos como as seis grandes asas que a jovem majo ostenta em sua forma de mulher-youkai-corvo. _Ruby-_san _também é minha responsabilidade, tanto quanto a Moka-_san_,_ _a Mizore-_chan_, a Kurumu-_chan _e a Yukari-_chan_._ Suas mãos deslizaram pelas costas nuas dela, tocando-lhe a pele fresca e macia. _Eu quero que a Ruby-_san _aprenda a gostar de carinho normal, e não pense que esse lance de BDMS é tudo o que há_. Ele depositou um beijo na testa de Ruby, sorrindo em seguida. – Vamos levantar acampamento agora?

Cavalheirescamente, Tsukune tomou-a pela mão e ajudou-a a levantar-se. Abotoou a camisa branca suada e fez o laço na gravata, enquanto Ruby vestia o corpete cor-de-rosa decorado com renda preta e amarrava os lacinhos com extremo charme.

Ambos ignoravam, porém, que seus movimentos vinham sendo acompanhados nos mínimos detalhes por um personagem sinistro e invisível com interesse desapaixonado. Um homenzinho mirrado que media 1,20m de altura e tinha a pele negra, cerosa e reluzente, coberta de pintas que pareciam diamantes pequeníssimos, uma cabeçorra redonda provida de orelhas afiadas e três olhos fluorescentes que iam em todas as direções simultaneamente. Este ser vestia-se com uma túnica amarelo-ocre e usava na cabeça uma tiara de ouro incrustada de brilhantes, turquesas e corais. Estava envolto em um manto de invisibilidade que criava uma lacuna no espaço-tempo que o escondia de quem ele queria se esconder.

O pequeno youkai de cabeça de bola enfiou a mãozinha preta cheia de garras no _ambag_, que é o bolso interno formado pelas dobras da túnica, e retirou um objeto redondo de seis centímetros que parecia ser de metal polido e refulgia em todas as cores do arco-íris. Ergueu-o alto, e imediatamente a diminuta esfera resplandecente começou a irradiar ondas de luz coloridas, se bem que não no espectro eletromagnético, mas em outras classes de emissões de natureza desconhecida para qualquer ser remotamente humano, que se faziam acompanhar de sons como os emitidos por um apito em uma frequência igualmente inaudível para os humanos e os humanoides. E o pequeno demônio dizia:

- Assim diz Aung Kan Ki Miao, Mestre das Feras: Venham, crianças do meu Jardim Selvagem, venham brincar com os recém-chegados. Brinquem com eles, façam-nos conhecer o medo, para que sejam eles desafiados nos seus limites.

Entrementes, Ruby tinha tropeçado e se desequilibrado de novo, e de novo tombado nos braços solícitos de Tsukune (que começou a se perguntar se a garota não estaria fazendo charminho para ele). Em silêncio, os dois permaneceram nessa posição, olhando para as longas encostas e pequenas colinas verdejantes, que se sucediam umas às outras. Eram espessos gramados de um verde esmeraldino que separavam a intervalos irregulares os diversos bosques com árvores frutíferas e ornamentais que pareciam ilhas em meio ao oceano de relva alta. Miríades de flores policrômicas embelezavam cada outeiro e garganta. Uma leve neblina prateada e brilhante pairava sobre toda a região retendo mais luz dos raios do sol alienígena que noutras plagas, e o ar recendia exóticos perfumes.

- Isto aqui é tão quieto... – disse Tsukune em voz baixa, extasiado com o impressionante visual dos bosques de cerejeiras, de cedros e outras tantas espécies vegetais de formas estranhas que cresciam de maneira exagerada. Recordando-se do que aprendera sobre biomas nas aulas de geografia, inclusive as aulas de campo como aquela em que saíram para caçar a propalada fruta da planta-monstro dorian, Tsukune concluiu tratar-se de vegetação de clima temperado oceânico, do tipo encontrado nas zonas costeiras da China e do Japão, na Nova Zelândia e no leste da América do Norte. "Aí está uma mata virgem, que nunca viu um machado, muito menos uma motosserra", pensou.

Lembrou-se do que Ruby dissera sobre os espíritos da natureza, dríades e congêneres, e ficou imaginando o que ela via com sua clarividência de bruxa.

Mantendo um de seus braços ao redor das costas de Ruby e outro sobre o ombro da moça, ele a fez sentar-se num declive coberto de grama e agachou-se ao lado dela.

Ruby suspirou. – Este lugar, este subplano foi criado usando uma imagem do "Paraíso", ou _Paradêsha_. Uma espécie de bolha-universo em miniatura existente num determinado "ponto" situado entre a 5ª e a 6ª dimensão. Foi o que o Diretor falou. – Suspirou de novo. - Mas junto com você, aqui, este lugar se tornou o real Paraíso para mim.

Com o antebraço direito de Tsukune apoiando suas costas, e a mão dele no seu ombro, Ruby aninhou-se contra aquele corpo forte e rijo que lhe dava uma sensação de conforto, de proteção, de bem-estar. Colocou sua mão, delicada, sobre a dele, e disse: - Tsukune-_san_... Neste lugar podemos ter um bom treinamento. Assim como a Oyakata-_sama _me treinou pra liderar o exército dela, eu também hei de treinar o Tsukune-_san _pra ser o nossocomandante-em-chefe, da nossa "tropa de elite" youkai, na grande guerra que virá. Vou me esforçar ao máximo, eu também.

- Quer dizer, mais BDSM, né?

- E por que não? - Os olhos da garota brilharam. – Sabia, por exemplo, que as características de um Dominador bem sucedido são as mesmas, basicamente, de um líder ou comandante? Quais são elas? Orgulho, respeito, responsabilidade, lealdade, humildade, honestidade, facilidade de comunicação, paciência, inteligência, dominância, autocontrole, compaixão, cortesia, elegância, senso de servir. Eu sei que o Tsukune-_san _tem tudo isso dentro de si, porque é um líder nato; é inteligente, paciente, honesto, humilde, leal, gentil, cortês. Sente compaixão. Só precisa desenvolver as demais qualidades, como a dominância, o orgulho, o autorrespeito. Então por que não tentar com o BDSM?

Tsukune apertou os lábios. Por um momento, ele ponderou a possibilidade.

- Tá legal. Mas fica só entre nós, tá? Ninguém, absolutamente ninguém pode ficar sabendo, muito menos as meninas. Seria, sei lá, como a queda da barreira que isola a escola do mundo humano.

- E eu não sei? - replicou Ruby. - Elas me engoliriam viva, se soubessem do nosso "método de treinamento". Especialmente a Kurumu-_chan_, possessiva e ciumenta como é – disse a bruxa-youkai-corvo com uma risada. – Este será o _nosso_ segredo.

"Mais um segredinho pra minha coleção", pensava Tsukune, preocupado com o aumento no número de pessoas com quem compartia segredos a dois: Moka, Mizore... e agora Ruby. "Onde isso terminará?"

- Ruby-_san_... – principiou o rapaz ghoul, mas tornou a perder-se naquele olhar _rosé_ profundo e ardente como se estivesse a mergulhar em ondas de um tórrido mar de vinho embriagante. Enquanto afundava no mar de luz rosa, ouvia a voz harmoniosa de Ruby envolvê-lo e seduzi-lo, qual sereia, falando, melíflua:

- Me dê as suas ordens, Tsukune-_san_. Tudo que quiser deste lugar... Qualquer coisa, tudo que for preciso para eu cuidar de você.

"Sim, por que não?", pensou Tsukune, bastante surpreendentemente, dando voz ativa àquele seu eu secreto e íntimo que nunca viera à luz. "Só por hoje, não há Moka-_san_. Nem Kurumu-_chan_, Yukari-_chan_, Mizore-_chan_. Não há mais ninguém, apenas eu e a Ruby-_san_. Apenas nós dois! Obviamente, quando voltarmos para a escola, haverá Moka-_san _e as outras, mas não agora. Por agora, estou de férias de mim."

De súbito, sem nenhum aviso, uma bola de gosma tamanho-família caiu do céu que nem meteoro, certeira em cima do desventurado Tsukune, que se viu coberto da cabeça aos pés por ALGO que só poderia ser descrito como saliva gosmenta cuspida por algum monstro fabuloso. Felizmente, Ruby nada sofrera, mas Tsukune, todo emelecado, perplexo, perguntava-se que pecado teria cometido, nesta ou em alguma encarnação passada, para merecer tamanha humilhação e castigo dos deuses.

Foi quando ele e Ruby volveram suas vistas para o alto.

- D-Dra-Dragão! – exclamou o rapaz, com a voz tartamudeante de pavor.

Também Ruby gritou, apesar de ser uma bruxa corajosa e sábia, que havia crescido convivendo com youkais de toda espécie. _Dragão_!Porque outra coisa não era o medonho réptil alado draconoide de pele coriácea marrom-escura e cinza, cerca de sete metros e meio de comprimento, dotado de duas asas membranosas com envergadura de quinze metros em lugar de patas dianteiras e cauda terminada em ferrão venenoso de um metro, que rugia e pairava ameaçadoramente acima de suas cabeças. A bocarra babosa escancarada continha duas fileiras de grandes dentes pontiagudos, os ferozes olhos vermelhos chamejantes lembravam dois carvões em brasa. A língua preta dardejava.

Parecia uma ave de rapina gigantesca.

- UWAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

**3**

Tsukune não quis saber de conversa. Passou o braço direito pelos ombros de Ruby, puxando-a para mais perto de si, e os dois correram juntos o mais que podiam, na direção da mata perfumada. Esperavam que o círculo de árvores altas e de folhas grossas oferecesse alguma proteção contra o monstro voador. Se conseguissem chegar até lá, é claro.

- O que é que ele tá fazendo aqui! – berrou Tsukune, lutando para manter o autocontrole (e não molhar as calças, _chu_!), com o braço direito em torno de Ruby, e o Belmont firmemente seguro na mão esquerda. Atrás deles vinha a enorme fera draconoide, alternadamente batendo as asas e planando, chiando alto, mirando-os com os orbes laranja-avermelhados que rebrilhavam quais faíscas de fogo puro. A cabeça encimada pela crista óssea protetora, marrom-preta, terminada em um bico córneo na ponta do focinho com um pequeno chifre, aproximava-se perigosamente, arreganhando as mandíbulas.

- Não sei o que tá acontecendo! – replicou Ruby, que, tão surpreendida quanto ele, não cessava de olhar para trás, na direção do dracomorfo que voava baixo para pegar as presas bípedes que, acorrentadas uma à outra, corriam atabalhoadamente, tentando em vão se evadir. – Se este lugar é chamado de "paraíso", então deveria ser um lugar seguro... – Sua saia longa esvoaçava freneticamente ao movimento das pernas e dos quadris, expondo suas duas bandas glúteas, enquanto ela corria aos tropeções lado a lado com Tsukune. "Estou sem calcinha", lembrou-se de repente.

Segurava o volumoso _Grimoïre _com as duas mãos, comprimindo-o contra o peito. Era seu "atributo mágico", herdado de sua bruxa mestra. Sua fonte de força e ponto fraco.

- Ele tá nos alcançando, Ruby...! – arfou Tsukune, que já começava a esmorecer.

- E este dragão é de uma espécie terrestre perigosíssima – observou Ruby. – Ouvi que eles tinham desaparecido do Makai há muito tempo, mas por que aqui...?

- O que você quer dizer, Ruby-_san_?

- Este dragão é um serpe, um _wyvern_. Uma espécie à parte, cujas patas dianteiras se transformaram em asas. Serpes são menores que os dragões legítimos, têm poucas escamas, e sua inteligência também é menor, mas, ainda assim, dispõem de uma visão oito vezes mais potente do que a humana. Ele usa a cauda venenosa que nem uma lança gigante, e as garras das patas traseiras são tão poderosas e sua força tão grande que ele consegue, em pleno voo, levantar um elefante do chão!

- Isso não é hora de dar aula de paranaturalismo! Use sua magia e tire a gente daqui, Ruby-_san_!

- Você manda, Tsukune-_san_. Se agarre em mim sem pudor! Nós vamos voar!

- Ele vai nos abocanhaaaar...!

No instante seguinte os poderosos dentes do _wyvern _fecharam-se e morderam apenas o ar.

Ruby abrira seus três pares de asas negras de corvo, imediatamente levantando voo e carregando Tsukune a reboque, ou melhor, a tiracolo, pendurado nela!

- Tsukune, aguente firme! – ela exclamou, ruflando as seis asas vertiginosas de larga envergadura que a sustentavam nos ares.

- Meu Deus, foi por pouco! – gemeu Tsukune, esperneando no ar enquanto dependurava-se desesperadamente no corpo flexível de Ruby, a abraçando pelas costas e apertando seus seios com as mãos. – Ihhh! Me perdoe, Ruby-_san_! – balbuciou ele, a um só tempo envergonhado e excitado, ao se dar conta de que apertava forte entre os dedos _aquela _porção da anatomia da garota bruxa.

- Ahhh... Tudo bem, Tsukune-_san _– disse Ruby, abrindo um sorrisinho malicioso. Evidentemente, deliciava-se ao receber a compressão dos dedos de Tsukune na carne macia de suas mamas. – O _wyvern _ainda está atrás de nós?

- Está sim! – Tsukune relanceou um olhar para a carranca de dragão da fera voadora de pescoço longo que se aproximava perigosamente deles, cada vez mais e mais.

- Vamos despistá-lo.

Desceram na orla do bosque e se embrenharam pela massa arbórea de coniferoides similares a abetos, pinheiros e bordos. O chiado furioso do _wyvern _sumiu na distância.

- A... A essa altura é melhor dar o fora daqui – disse ofegante o colegial ghoul. - Onde é a saída deste lugar! Vamos voltar para a Academia Youkai!

- Por aqui... – disse Ruby, puxando Tsukune pela mão, esgueirando-se sob as arcadas daquela densa vegetação cada vez mais heterogênea. Aos bordos altaneiros e árvores de cedro-vermelho milenares se haviam sucedido cerejeiras floridas e pessegueiros e ameixeiras frutadas. E que frutas enormes! Estranhamente, a vegetação lembrava uma mistura de espécies perenifólias e decíduas ou caducifólias. Que nem um jardim botânico em pequena escala. Finalmente, os dois jovens chegaram às margens de um rio ladeado de salgueiros, bambus e flores de lótus azuis, brancas e vermelhas; igualmente, lá se achava – ó maravilha! – o lendário lótus dourado de mil pétalas. Pequenas avezinhas canoras de cores prismáticas cantavam animadamente, riscando o ar que cheirava a perfume de bálsamo, a sândalo e cânfora. Poderiam ser as margens do rio Huang Ho, ou do Yangtzé, na época dos deuses celestiais, os "Quatro Reis Celestiais" do mito chinês. Ruby e Tsukune não cabiam em si de espanto.

Tanta variedade fitogeográfica num único bosque, que, aliás, parecia dobrar de extensão à medida que se internavam nele! Que havia se transformado numa verdadeira floresta, sim, uma floresta "encantada", onde coexistiam plantas originárias de um amplo espectro de climas, do temperado marítimo ao subtropical úmido. A vegetação rasteira do sub-bosque, prosperando livremente à sombra das árvores maiores, era rica em arbustos, árvores novas, ervas e arvoretas, além de epífitas como bromélias, aráceas e orquídeas.

Ruby falou:

- A "porta induzida", digo, o portal interdimensional que conecta esta bolha-universo com a Academia Youkai, fica na margem oposta, no sopé de uma colina gramada.

- Pois vamos até lá – retrucou Tsukune, decidido.

Foi quando emergiu da torrente cristalina, com um forte estouro, um animal pavoroso, do tamanho aproximado de um elefante africano, com o corpo couraçado por escamas prateadas, cabeça enorme e truncada num focinho largo e arredondado, encimado por dois grandes olhos facetados, esbugalhados, brilhando em dourado que nem um par de topázios, com uma membrana nictitante ao invés de pálpebra inferior. Para tornar o espetáculo ainda mais aterrador, o bicharoco ficou encarando Tsukune e Ruby com cara de poucos amigos e abriu sua boca desmedidamente grande, que continha quatro imensos caninos amarelados dispostos no sentido vertical, de alto a baixo, e não horizontal.

De sua garganta escura e profunda tal qual uma voragem saiu um bramido ensurdecedor de arrepiar a pele e gelar o sangue nas veias.

Não era um bocejo, era um aviso. CAIAM FORA! VÃO JÁ!

Tsukune e Ruby entenderam o recado – e arremeteram na direção oposta à do grande rio, sem pensar duas vezes.

Do meio das moitas de arbustos precipitou-se um par de felinoides grandes como tigres siberianos, mas com a cabeça negra e o resto do corpo coberto de pelagem verde-oliva, mosqueada de tons de cinza-escuro. Mas a parte mais assustadora desses monstros era sem dúvida a massa de tentáculos cheios de dedos saindo das omoplatas poderosas, mais que os caninos superiores alongados em lâminas de punhal. Os olhos deles, por efeito da camada de _tapetum lucidum_ que possuíam, pareciam brilhar malignamente na penumbra que nem turmalinas, mirando o casal de bípedes fugitivos com intenções nada pacíficas. Ruby notou que exibiam pequenos cascos duros e afiados nas patas em lugar de garras.

"Um macho e uma fêmea", raciocinou a bruxa. "Sempre caçam aos pares."

Usando de sua ancestral técnica xamânica de _Onmyouji_, cujos poderes dominavam os Caminhos de Magia tanto de Plantas quanto de Animais, Ruby invocou os poderes da floresta para ajudá-los; ordenou que as árvores e os arbustos atacassem os dois felinoides, enviando contra eles seus galhos, enlaçando-os com suas raízes. Enquanto os predadores debatiam-se furiosamente contra as plantas "guerreiras" que lhes bloqueavam a passagem, ela e Tsukune sumiram no interior da floresta.

Sempre ligados e atravancados pela corrente mágica!

Tinham a impressão de andarem em círculos, pois cada cena daquele cenário parecia repetir-se na seguinte, como se a paisagem toda se fundisse em si mesma.

- Hei, espere...! - Tsukune resmungou exasperado.

Subitamente, de todos os lados começaram a surgir _coisas_, bestas-feras youkais de aparência tão anormalmente medonha, monstruosa e variada como só a fantasia mórbida de um cérebro doentio poderia conceber. E não produziam ruído algum!

ALGO que lembrava vagamente uma asquerosa lagarta gigante, gosmenta, de mais de dois metros de altura e corpo mole segmentado, amarelo-cinza-prata, ora rastejante, ora bamboleante, dotada de mais de uma dúzia de tentáculos finos e compridos terminando em barbatanas ovais, olhos pedunculados e uma bocarra circular escancarada feito uma caverna revelando duas fileiras concêntricas de dentes pontiagudos que pareciam pequenas adagas cristalinas.

ALGO de feitio um tanto aracnoide, ou artrópode, todo blindado, com uma carapaça quitinosa, cor de madrepérola vermelho-rosada, provido de três pares de pernas articuladas, desprovida de olhos, mas, em compensação, com uma espécie de antena sensora no topo da "cabeça" disforme. A boca horrenda se abria desdobrando-se em quatro partes pontudas, como as pétalas de uma flor "chifruda", cada qual cheia de dentes pequeníssimos, afiados como os de piranhas, com uma língua descomunal, da cor de carne viva.

ALGO monstruosamente insetoide, lembrando um escaravelho titânico, do tamanho dum rinoceronte, revestido de forte couraça verde-azulada iridescente e dotado de um par de mandíbulas serrilhadas entrecruzadas, gigantescas, que se agitavam ameaçadoramente. De suas peças bucais projetava-se uma "coisa" vermelha espinhenta, de formato tubular, da grossura de um braço humano, balançando de um lado a outro de modo obsceno que nem uma língua repugnante, ou algum odioso pênis demoníaco.

Um bípede ereto, grotescamente antropoide, tão alto como um gorila, corpo balofo coberto de pelos longos e ásperos, castanho-claros, da cabeça grande e redonda aos pés semiungulados, em contraste com os braços magérrimos absolutamente pelados, terminados em quatro dedos alongados com garras escamosas. Circundando a cabeça peluda havia dez pequenos olhos vermelhos, coruscando com uma expressão malévola, e uma boca larga, cujos lábios pareciam ridículos de tão estreitos – mas que, ao se abrir, desvelava dentes afiados como os de um tubarão e meia dúzia de longos apêndices vermiformes arroxeados que faziam as vezes de línguas como as dos ofídios, agitando-se e cheirando as moléculas de ar.

Outro bípede monstruoso, acocorado no chão forrado de musgo, cuja conformação humanoide/artrópode sugeria ALGO saído diretamente do filme _Alien _. Media dois metros e meio de altura e tinha o corpo todo recoberto de grossas placas dérmicas de cor azul-esverdeada, com mais azul do que verde nalguns lugares, como os ombros largos cheios de espinhos, as "mãos" em forma de tenazes denteadas, e os "pés" digitígrados de dois artelhos com garras cortantes, cinza-aço. Pavorosa e absolutamente inumana era a visão da cabeça comprida achatada, na cor verde-azul metálica, com cristas queratinosas ao longo do crânio maciço, sulcos nas laterais onde se enfileiravam verticalmente, quatro de cada lado, ocelos de cor carmesim, oito no total, faiscantes como joias de granada ou pérolas sintéticas, e um ameaçador par de pinças bucais serrilhadas ladeando a boca triangular donde se projetava uma massa viscosa de tentáculos rosados. Um anel de apêndices tentaculares gordos, vermelhos, pendia da cintura da criatura, retorcendo-se de um jeito tão repulsivo que pareciam serpentes vivas, ou probóscides cheios de dentes minúsculos nas ventosas orais. (Ruby sabia que o ayashi era praticamente cego, mas capaz de gerar um campo eletrostático e monitorar esse campo em relação a qualquer coisa que o atravessasse, _chu_!)

Aranhas verde-púrpuras de metro e meio de comprimento, que desciam céleres pelos troncos das árvores saindo das copas fechadas de folhas.

Animais voadores virtualmente inclassificáveis, maiores que cães, cujos corpos rotundos e fofos como nuvenzinhas exibiam tonalidade marrom-dourada, um bulbo central (que só poderia ser chamado de cabeça pelo mais generoso dos paranaturalistas) donde sobressaíam dois olhos globulares enormes, de um branco leitoso como o das lâmpadas fluorescentes, e um bico afiado e curvo de ave de rapina. Cada um deles se sustentava no ar vibrando um par de longas asas cor-de-rosa, mais ou menos análogas às de um borrachudo, lisas e translúcidas, e em vez de patas, possuíam "serpentinas" que pendiam molemente de seus corpos bulbosos.

- Que tipo de paraíso é este...? – Tsukune congelou, qual imagem trêmula do medo. Ele e Ruby estavam cercados de demônios e monstros por todos os lados!

Entrementes, longe dali, envolto em seu manto de invisibilidade, o pequeno youkai de pele negra e cabeça de bola com três olhos a tudo assistia de camarote, por assim dizer - empoleirado no alto de uma árvore, no meio dos galhos, valendo-se do privilégio da _visão_ _remota_, ou seja, a capacidade de estender seu campo de percepção além do corpo físico, tomando conhecimento de tudo o que ocorria num raio de quilômetros ao seu redor.

- Chegou o momento decisivo, jovem Aono-_san – _dizia ele com uma voz aguda e guinchante. – Que minhas crianças obriguem o honorável jovem guerreiro meio-humano e meio-demônio a usar o _youriki_ dentro de si para lutar. Assim falou Aung Kan Ki Miao, o Senhor das Feras.

Passado o susto, Ruby opinou que poderia enfrentar tranquilamente as feras youkais com sua magia de corvos e plantas. Tsukune, entretanto, não deixou e disse:

- Minha vez, Ruby-_san_. Chega de fugir, chega de ser protegido pelas amigas. Afinal, para que serve o Belmont na minha mão?

- Quer lutar, Tsukune-_san_? Usando o Belmont?

- Foi para isso que você me trouxe aqui, né?

Dito isto, sem nem ter ideia do que esperar e do que poderia acontecer, Tsukune desferiu uma violenta chicotada no youkai mais próximo, o "homem-lagosta" blindado de pinças e tenazes serrilhadas, agachado de um jeito ameaçador. O demonoide de couraça verde-azulada produziu uns ruídos peculiares, que lembrava um acesso de tosse pelo nariz misturado com espirro, e recuou intimidado. Simultaneamente, o grito extático de Ruby se fez ouvir. (Tsukune-_kun _esquecera-se do masoquismo da bruxinha, _de-chu_!)

Por seu lado, Tsukune estava eufórico. Estalou o chicote novamente... Uma, duas, três vezes... A horda terrível recuava."Uau! Eu posso fazer isso?", pensou entusiasmado. "Conforme esperado do Belmont. Todos os monstros estão longe, com medo!"

Guinchos horríveis rasgaram o silêncio daquele bosque pacífico e paradisíaco.

Enquanto chicoteava e açoitava duramente os mononokes ameaçadores que nem um domador de leões de circo, Tsukune sentia o youki do sangue vampiro que corria em seu sistema circulatório energizar suas células, paulatinamente desencadeando a fatídica reação química parafísica que haveria de alterar toda a sua forma física, etérea e astral, fruto do cancelamento da "tranca sagrada" em seu pulso direito pela magia do Belmont, e que o transformaria em um ser das trevas se a corrente em seu pulso esquerdo ligada a Ruby não agisse como um escape para todo o excedente de youki acumulado por seu corpo mutado.

Ele transbordava de esteroides vampíricos!

_Empreste-me a sua força, _Ura-_Tsukune_...! _Faça o que tem que fazer_!

Ele detinha o poder! Conseguia reconhecer a chegada do ghoul, mas, tal qual no treino com os shikigamis de Ruby, não o receava, não mais, pois sabia como usar o youki dele sem perder a humanidade. Pensou em si como uma versão de _O Médico e o Monstro_, ou como o _Incrível Hulk _dos quadrinhos ocidentais; ele era o "médico", era Bruce Banner. Mas tinha as rédeas em suas mãos. Era o seu lado humano a comandar o monstro. _Se posso controlá-lo então posso usá-lo_.

Seus açoites extravasavam o poder youkai, a energia sinistra do ghoul em impactos de pura força física contra os antagonistas que temiam aproximar-se mais.

- Ruby-_san_! – Tsukune chamou, enquanto as íris de seus orbes se avermelhavam e seus cabelos adquiriam um tom cinza-acastanhado claro. – Se eu usar isto, então eu posso... Ruby-_san_!

- Estou toda elétrica... – gemeu ela, de olhos lacrimejantes e fechados, punhos contraídos, sorrindo largamente para ele. – Quando você chicoteia, eu recebo uma grande quantidade de energia... Energia youkai da sua parte, Tsukune-_san_.

Ele reparou na expressão facial da jovem bruxa, de prazer misturado com dor, e recordou-se, meio que a contragosto, da sessão de BDSM de uma hora atrás e do que significava para sua amiga. Mas Ruby insistiu que estava bem, que ele _devia _continuar.

- Se está funcionando, então use o chicote para lutar – ela o encorajou, embora com segundas intenções que ele conhecia bem. – Enquanto você o utiliza, pode batalhar contra eles com sua youki. Força, Tsukune-_san_, continue!

Tsukune não se fez de rogado, tanto mais que uma nova leva de demônios foi chegando e cercando logo a dupla de jovens. Com o Belmont em sua mão esquerda, o rapaz golpeou violentamente um ou dois dos apêndices vermiformes táteis que saíam da bocarra do ayashi hirsuto pardacento, obrigando a besta de dez olhos a recuar com um uivo lancinante de dor. Também Ruby gritou – mas tanto de prazer, de _tesão_, quanto de dor.

- Bate mais, Tsukune! – ela ululava. – Bate mais e mais!

"Lá vamos nós de novo", ele refletiu ligeiramente, entre uma chicotada e outra. "Mais sadomasoquismo!"

Duas ou três estaladas do Belmont bastaram para afugentar o youkai cabeludo. Tsukune encarou o círculo que se fechava ao redor dele e de Ruby, e então partiu para o ataque, distribuindo chicotadas a torto e a direito, sem dar nenhuma chance para a horda de inomináveis demônios se congregar e se mobilizar. Aliás, tanto quanto podia constatar, aqueles mononokes não passavam do nível de animais irracionais, destituídos de uma inteligência de nível humano capaz de organizá-los como um grupo coeso. _Seja qual for a COISA que os guiou até nós, não é capaz de fazer com se organizem e ataquem em massa_.

Outro açoite! Repelido mais um youkai bestial, um híbrido centauroide de ciclope com escorpião gigante, de pele vermelha escamada; mas um pássaro superdimensionado, maior que o legendário moa da Nova Zelândia, tentou fulminar Tsukune lançando-lhe descargas elétricas poderosas o bastante para matar um homem. Não obstante, o resultado final foi idêntico: com um uivo de triunfo, o estudante ghoul escorraçou o enorme pássaro-youkai elétrico desferindo potentes chibatadas uma após outra. (Tendo se tornado ghoul, um vampiro "incompleto", logicamente Tsukune compartia da prodigiosa resistência física sobre-humana, preternatural de tais demônios da classe S, _de-chu_!)

"_Kammi-Musubi-no-Mikoto_!", pensou Ruby escarrapachada no chão do bosque, enquanto recebia a sobrecarga de energia youkai do corpo de Tsukune sob a forma de eletrochoques sexualmente estimulantes. "Incrível...! O youki dele está ficando cada vez mais forte...! As cores do seu campo áurico mostram um poder tremendo, primordial, mas sob controle _humano_... Sem passar do limite!" A seus olhos clarividentes, o jovem ghoul de pele tão pálida quanto um cadáver, cabelo grisalho desgrenhado e orbes vermelho-sangue apresentava-se como uma imagem sobrenatural inconquistável, encarnando todo o furor elemental das verdadeiras forças da Natureza. _Tsukune-_san...!

De pé, com as pernas bem afastadas, a cabeça jogada para frente, uma mão algemada e ligada ao corpo da bruxa, e a outra segurando o açoite erguido com o qual ameaçava a horda de seres de fábula que guinchavam, uivavam e rugiam em seu derredor. A aura etérica que o rodeava qual cópia perfeita de seu corpo físico rebrilhava com um fulgor azul-violeta tão escuro, de tal intensidade e sobre-humana vitalidade (muito diferente do aspecto de "névoa esvoaçante" cinza-azulada do duplo etérico dos homens comuns) como só pode ser visto na mais quente das estrelas supergigantes azuis do tipo O. Já a sua aura astral era um perfeito ovoide com quilômetros de extensão, composto por múltiplos e cambiantes tons de vermelho mesclados ao cinza, revolvendo-se em bruscos torvelinhos e tempestades de natureza bioenergética. Em contraste, a aura mental de 1,80m refulgia serena com um lilás límpido e quase ofuscante. _A Luz que brilha nas trevas_.

- Ahhhh... Ahhhh... Tsukune-_san_! – Ardendo de alegria e dor, prazer e agonia, Ruby gritava delirante a cada choque recebido como se estivesse a ser penetrada por um imaterial membro viril. _Choque_! _Choque_! _Choque_!– Bate mais! – Ela berrava para Tsukune, mas Tsukune não tinha tempo sequer para pensar em erotismo.

- Maldição! Tem mais monstros chegando! – Ele praguejou, no calor do embate.

Naquele momento empenhava-se em se defender e a Ruby contra uma besta-gato de oito patas de Saturno – cujo corpo gigantesco parecia composto de filigranas prismáticas e arabescos multicores, reluzindo feito miríades de cristais à luz do dia – e, simultaneamente, contra o feroz _wyvern _que os perseguira por toda a campina verde, vergastando a ambas as feras mágicas sem dar trégua, fustigando-as com fortes rajadas de pura energia demoníaca.

As furiosas chibatadas de Tsukune logo fizeram recuar o grande gato iridescente. Um instante depois surgiu uma criatura ainda mais bizarra, que possuía o tamanho de uma Kombi, um corpo redondo coberto de pelo duro verde-musgo, largas patas espalmadas, semelhantes às nadadeiras de uma tartaruga marinha, e seis pescoços serpentiformes de pele viscosa verde-cinzenta-escura encimados por negras cabeças triangulares chifrudas, com longas presas pingando veneno e saliva. Seus seis pares de olhos amarelados coruscaram de antecipação e fúria.

- Demônio lodoso dos pântanos de Jukhara – disse Ruby, nervosa. – Tenha cuidado!

Mas o mancebo lançou-se contra os horrendos mononokes sem o menor temor, distribuindo com parcimônia os golpes de látego e esquivando-se habilmente dos ataques dos bichos fabulosos. Outras monstruosidades gelatinosas escuras recuaram apavoradas.

Foi nesse instante que um grito feminino a quatro vozes cortou o ar.

- Tsukuneee!

Kurumu Kurono, Mizore Shirayuki, Moka Akashiya, Yukari Sendo e Kokoa Shuzen (que não gritara) irromperam na clareira natural do bosque onde acontecia a feroz batalha campal, destruindo descuidadas parte da abundante vegetação subarbustiva e rasteira. Tendo à frente a voluntariosa Kurumu armada de uma pesada clava cravejada de pregos – que outra coisa não era senão o morcego-youkai transmorfo Kou-_chan_ - , as cinco garotas-demônios do Clube de Jornalismo toparam com uma visão estarrecedora.

Tsukune, em mangas de camisa, gravata afrouxada, os cabelos cinza emplastrados em suor, brandia furiosamente o chicote que empunhava com a mão esquerda contra uma horda de monstros famintos – asquerosos sextípedes púrpuras, bestas-da-Lua amorfas e gelatinosas, _z'horx _de olhos saltados e brilhantes, e mais um _wyvern _de aspecto aterrador – que mantinha à distância enquanto os açoitava com seu "chicote mágico"; e quanto mais o rapaz humano/ghoul de íris vermelhas e pupilas fendidas estalava o látego, liberando seu youki, tanto mais excedente de energia demoníaca fluía pela corrente de seu pulso ao corpo de Ruby, que se contorcia de dor e prazer ao ser eletrocutada. E ela gemia:

- Ahhh... Tá me deixando doidinha! Tsukune-_san_, eu... eu vou... vou...!

- Aguente firme, Ruby-_san_! – gritou Tsukune, preocupado com a amiga.

Ruby estava prestes ao orgasmo. De novo.

- _Kyaa_! – gritava, delirante, a bruxa-youkai-corvo, revirando os olhos de tesão. – Ahhhhh... Eu... estou bem, Tsukune-_san_! Bate mais! Uahhhh...! Aaaa...! Aaaa...! – Ruby, estatelada no meio da relva, rebolando com a saia arreganhada e com a zona genital e as belas coxas roliças totalmente à mostra. - Pelo Sagrado Ovo Dourado do Rei Corvo! Estou chegando no verdadeiro paraíso...!

Ruby Toujyou arrancou seus pés do chão, literalmente voou sem asas e viu estrelas! Não que atingisse o orgasmo na hora; tinha sido, isso sim, atingida violentamente por uma porrada de força sobre-humana desfechada por uma indignada e ciumentamente possessiva Kurumu empunhando a poderosa "clava Kou-_chan_".

- O que pensam que estão fazendo? - exclamou a furibunda súcubo de olhos violeta e cabelos azuis-esverdeados ao acertar em cheio a pobre garota bruxa que aterrissou de traseiro, esmagando um círculo de cogumelos fosforescentes. (Tsukune – a despeito da corrente interligando os dois corpos – nada percebeu – entretido que estava em açoitar os exemplares da megafauna demoníaca local. _Chu_!)

- Pervertida! – exclamaram em coro as recém-chegadas.

- Olha só, quem poderia imaginar – resmungou uma delas.

- Que a Ruby-_san_, uma bruxa tão séria, tão recatada... – arrematou outra.

- Seria uma grande pervertida!

Ainda zonza e com uma tremenda dor de cabeça, Ruby levantou-se, cambaleante, sorriu sem graça e encarou o quinteto feminino que a fitava com cara de quem comeu e não gostou. As expressões e os olhares das cinco moças iam do escândalo, incredulidade à reprovação pura e simples.

- Ruby-_san – _falou afinal Kurumu, mais calma – vou deixar você descansar um pouco, pra depois me contar sobre tudo isso. Agora vou cuidar destes monstros chatos.

Ato contínuo, ela desdobrou suas imensas asas membranosas e escuras, análogas às dos quirópteros, suas orelhas se tornaram longas e afiladas, e espichou a cauda pontiaguda, aprontando-se para atacar os demônios por cima, munida da pesada maça que carregava nas mãos. As demais garotas imitaram-na, prontas para o confronto: Mizore, a fada da neve, revestiu magicamente suas mãos delicadas de garras de gelo de aspecto terrificante, prestes a disparar kunais de cristais de gelo; Kokoa, ansiosa por lutar, flexionou os punhos, neles concentrando toda a sua youki de vampira guerreira; e até a pequena Yukari, apesar de não ser muito forte nas lutas, abriu em leque seu baralho de Tarot, cujas cartas ela tinha o poder de transformar em lâminas cortantes de metal e fazê-las levitar, teleguiando-as com sua varinha mágica que nem projéteis contra o alvo.

Com seus poderes vampíricos selados pelo poder do rosário em seu peito, e apenas um pouco mais forte do que um mero mortal, Moka procurou algum objeto contundente que pudesse utilizar como arma ofensiva.

- Esperem...! – A voz de Ruby, agora soando imperativa, deteve as jovens. – Parem! Vocês, parem!

As moças estacaram, confusas. Por que Ruby não queria que ajudassem o Tsukune?

- Vejam - ela disse, apontando para o jovem estudante meio-mortal que, destemido, afrontava com seu látego aqueles pesadelos ambulantes que poderiam ter saído diretamente das páginas dos contos de terror de H. P. Lovecraft. – Ele está tão concentrado que não percebeu vocês aqui. E, também o youki... – Ruby calou-se, perplexa. Sua mente racional relutava em aceitar a evidência explícita fornecida por seus sentidos corporais.

Nada de eletrochoques! "Tsukune-_kun _continua a chicotear", ela refletiu, estupefata, "Mas nenhum youki chega até mim... Como ele pôde avançar tanto em tão pouco tempo?"

Pelos seus cálculos, a percentagem de liberação de poder youkai de Tsukune devia girar em torno de 70% a 80%, o que bastaria para distorcer seu corpo e sua mente, obliterar-lhe a consciência e ultrapassar o temido limite corpóreo, além do qual é impossível impedir a conversão do meio-mortal em demônio carniceiro sem alma – e fazer a moça bruxa rolar ensandecida e gritar orgasmicamente de dor e de tesão!

Todavia, Tsukune aprendia rapidamente. Aprendeu como controlar o fluxo de seu youki, modulá-lo e fazê-lo concentrar-se na mão esquerda com o chicote para sua proteção de ataques inimigos, ao invés de escoar pela mão direita com a algema e a corrente, assim evitando eletrocutar a Ruby-_san _(que pena! _Chu_!). E para golpear os monstros à sua volta.

_Concentração_... _Se encher de youki e controlar o fluxo_. Sem saber por que, Tsukune recordou-se do orgasmo alucinante – o primeiro que tivera – nos braços de Mizore. Pensou: liberar o poder youkai é tão prazeroso quanto ter um orgasmo. Por outro lado, é possível controlar ou retardar o orgasmo! Ele o sabia. E agora, pela força de vontade, podia obrigar as ondas de seu youki corporal a se concentrarem no punho esquerdo... e no Belmont!

_Ter o poder é uma sensação tão_... _é inebriante_. Tsukune tinha a ilusão exata de ouvir uma "voz" que não era voz, uma sucessão caótica de impactos sensoriais que vinha de suas entranhas e que sua fantasia um tanto extravagante cismava de transformar em som. Sua _bête noire _particular havia sido subjugada. Nunca mais o levaria a se converter em um demônio necrófago, uma grande besta assassina desprovida de consciência.

Tsukune seguia sendo Tsukune, apenas meio-mortal, ainda senhor de si. Atestava-o a lisura da pele, livre das marcas pretas desfigurantes, a despeito da vermelhidão de seus olhos demoníacos e do cabelo castanho-cinza-claro que ora lhe emoldurava a face lívida, mas ainda iluminada por aquela centelha do espírito do Homem que era a única coisa entre ele e a _não-morte _de um ghoul abjeto. Tais sintomas seriam compatíveis com uma percentagem de liberação de youki só um pouco acima dos 10%, embora na prática o corpo de pseudovampiro de Tsukune não extravasasse nem um pingo de energia pela corrente.

Ruby estava perplexa. "Como ele chegou tão longe se eu comecei a ensiná-lo hoje? Tsukune-_san_... De que lugar você veio?"

Uma suspeita intuitiva, fantástica demais para ser enunciada em voz alta, perpassou pela imaginação da bruxa-youkai: teria Tsukune nascido humano, mas com uma alma de youkai? Teria ele sido um youkai, talvez até um vampiro, numa encarnação passada - e, uma vez no mundo espiritual, sua alma imortal optou por renascer como humano, visando mediar e conciliar as diferenças e os conflitos entre as raças humanas e demoníacas, labutar pela paz? Observando com que habilidade e graciosidade natural, porém letal, o látego "sagrado" era manejado por aquele garoto de sorriso crispado e olhos relampejantes, de um vermelho resplandecente, com as pupilas dilatadas como as dos gatos, afrontando os monstros da megafauna extraplanar, era tão fácil concluir que Tsukune estava no seu verdadeiro elemento, e que tanto o sangue vampiro de Moka quanto o treinamento de Ruby nada mais faziam que lhe restituir o que era seu por direito primal.

Suas amigas e companheiras do Clube de Jornalismo não estavam menos surpresas.

- _Aquilo _é... – balbuciou Kurumu, que havia recolhido suas asas e cauda, incapaz de ir até onde se achava, pelejando contra as feras, o objeto do seu amor – o poder youkai que o Tsukune está segurando na mão esquerda?

- O youki parece tão concentrado... – murmurou Mizore com voz lúgubre. – Até o ar em volta ficou mais denso.

- Que pressão incrível, _desu_! – exclamou a voz de menininha de Yukari. – Eu nunca vi nada igual, _desu_!

- Eu já vi – retrucou Kokoa laconicamente. – Foi há sete anos, na mansão... – Calou-se, de súbito, por temer que segredos de família chocantes demais para serem contados viessem à tona, sobretudo na presença de não-vampiros.

Moka aparentava ter perdido a fala. Apertou entre os dedos a cruz do rosário de ferro frio preso em sua gargantilha que, conquanto lacrasse sua personalidade maligna e assustadora, também funcionava como um _link_ mental permitindo que as duas Mokas "conversassem" por telepatia em circuito fechado. "Ura-_chan_", ela disse em pensamento, "o que eu fiz... o que _nós _fizemos ao Tsukune? O que fizemos com ele?"

Mas a "outra Moka" não se dignou a responder.

Um a um, os mononokes foram tombando sob os golpes impactantes do Belmont. Vários sextípedes e um peixe-diabo voador laranja e vermelho, de aspecto repulsivo e tamanho quase humano, caíram feito moscas após um borrifo de _spray _inseticida.

E o _wyvern _voraz similar a um dragão voador continuou a assediar Tsukune, tentando atingi-lo com o aguilhão da ágil cauda desprovida de escamas, enquanto fazia o ar estremecer e vibrar ao bater as extensas asas coriáceas, membranosas, com um som de trovão, levantando poeira e folhas secas.

O moço contra-atacou. Forças desencadeadas de youki concentrado formaram uma imensa e portentosa aura escarlate de supervampiro ao redor de Tsukune, enquanto ele derrubava por terra os medonhos oponentes com seus golpes certeiros... E ainda assim, permanecia humano! (Simon Belmont não faria melhor, _de-chu_!)

"Não dá mais, não consigo ficar de pé", Tsukune suspirou em pensamento, antes de desabar extenuado. "Não consigo me mover..."

E no final de tudo, tanto Tsukune quanto as bestas-feras youkais que ele combatera peito a peito jaziam imóveis na relva, vivos, porém absolutamente exaustos. (Sendo esta dimensão um santuário de animais fantásticos, é proibido matá-los, _de-chu_!)

Pouco depois de as amigas de Tsukune adentrarem o portal interdimensional dando acesso ao Paraíso dos Monstros, Mikogami foi até a extremidade oposta do grande salão, onde um exótico relógio de pêndulo em forma de ataúde, todo em madeira de nogueira, com mais de cem anos, batia majestosamente, intrigantemente, com pancadas cavas e fúnebres, terríveis de se ouvir. Seus cinco ponteiros pareciam seguir algum sistema de medição do tempo estranho à Terra, seu mostrador exibia signos pictográficos de todo incompreensíveis e, na parte de baixo, fases da Lua que nada tinham a ver com o ciclo de fases de 29 dias e meio da boa e velha Selene. Mikogami abriu a alta porta do relógio, coberta de crípticos hieróglifos de uma língua desconhecida, e de dentro saiu um homem de aspecto absolutamente comum, normal. Trazia nos braços um lindo gato angorá branco, de pelo comprido e sedoso.

Mikogami sorriu. - Abrahams-_sensei_, seja bem-vindo a Youkai Gakuen.

Cyrus Abrahams era um caucasiano magro e alto, com um pálido rosto dolicocéfalo de traços marcadamente semíticos, cabelos crespos castanho-claros e grandes olhos de um castanho acaramelado por detrás das lentes dos óculos de aro de metal. Ele vestia um blazer estilo jaquetão azul-marinho sobre a camisa de cor bordô e calça bege com sapatênis pretos. Um cordão com um _Magen David _de ouro era visível pela abertura do colarinho da camisa, sob a qual usava _tsitsit _com as franjas enfiadas nos bolsos da calça – símbolos de sua ligação com a poderosa egrégora da Tradição Judaica (que os judeus chamam de _Hashem _ou _Hakadosh Baruch Hu_, o bíblico Deus Yahweh).

Ele colocou o gato branco no chão. Os grandes olhos amendoados do bichano, heterocromáticos – o esquerdo azul e o direito verde -, perscrutavam a vasta sala penumbrosa com insaciável curiosidade felina, reluzindo feito um par de gemas preciosas por causa do _tapetum lucidum_ que os revestia por dentro.

- Presumo que o senhor seja o Diretor Tenmei Mikogami? - falou o recém-chegado, cauteloso, encarando seriamente o estranho mago de pele morena, olhar prateado brilhante e idade indefinível, cujas vestes compridas, embora de cor cinza e não branca, faziam-no lembrar de um celebrante de Missa Gnóstica. Essa impressão era reforçada pela cruz pálida e reluzente em _electrum _na altura do peito,pendente de um rosário em torno do pescoço do misterioso exorcista. (Sendo um profundo estudioso iniciado de ocultismo, logicamente o Professor Abrahams sabe que a cruz e a estrela de David não são senão signos místicos e esotéricos de grande poder, nem cristãos nem judeus, mas que predatam todas as religiões atuais do mundo humano, que deles se apoderaram para seus próprios fins. _Chu_!)

- Exatamente – disse ele, fazendo uma ligeira e educada mesura com a cabeça. – Abrahams-_sensei_! Estou honrado por ter a oportunidade de conhecer pessoalmente aquele que foi mestre e amigo de Tsukune-_kun_ no mundo dos mortais. Fez boa viagem?

- Oh, sim, sim! Se bem que aquela passagem em trânsito por Júpiter cansa a beleza de qualquer um – replicou o visitante, correndo um olhar perscrutador pela câmara. Três homens de tez escura envergando longos sobretudos pretos com colarinhos à mandarim e óculos escuros mantinham-se mais ao longe, prontos para defenderem seu mestre como cães de fila letais e silenciosos. "Golens de mana", Abrahams analisou mentalmente, com a mão direita alisando o queixo estreito bem barbeado.

- Assim são as passagens de portais místicos – redarguiu o nigromante que era um dos três _Epoptae _do mundo das Trevas. – Importa-se de nos acompanhar, por obséquio?

_Mikogami-_sama _é mago cinzento e faca de dois gumes_. O pensamento martelava na cabeça de Abrahams. Uma insistente voz interior, a voz da alma, repetia-lhe a advertência de cuidar-se para a possibilidade de o diretor da Academia Youkai vir a surpreendê-lo de formas nada agradáveis. Exorcistas eram seres estranhos de que não se sabia quase nada, nem sequer seus antecedentes raciais. Seriam – se formos dar crédito a certos rumores – anjos caídos, _nefilim_, ou filhos ilegítimos de anjos com mulheres mortais. Ou, quem sabe, humanos que adquiriram a habilidade de conjurar magias arcanas através de pactos com anjos caídos em troca de suas almas, tornando-se superseres."De qualquer modo", refletiu Abrahams, "o Universo não dá a mínima para os nossos conceitos filosóficos, _humanos_, maniqueístas e arbitrários de Bem e Mal. O Universo se fundamenta sobre duas polaridades opostas que lhe dão equilíbrio: positivo _ou_ negativo, luz _ou _trevas, e as duas possibilitam a ascese espiritual. Sem trevas não há luz, e sem luz não há trevas. Sem polo negativo, somente o positivo não pode produzir luz". Para complicar ainda mais as coisas, ele o sabia, planos existenciais físicos tais como Ningenkai, Makai e Tengoku exibiam uma ampla e desconcertante gama de tons cinzentos entre o negro e o branco absolutos. Em que gradação de cinza encaixar-se-ia Mikogami-_sama_?

- Vamos, Mizar – falou Abrahams para o gato, que foi andando comportadamente ao lado do dono, como se fosse um cachorro, ambos seguindo o soturno e mui ominoso exorcista-diretor e seus fiéis guarda-costas através da imensidão sombria do recinto com inúmeras colunas dóricas brancas de mármore.

- Vocês não costumam receber muitas visitas do mundo dos mortais, né? - perguntou o viajante interdimensional, com uma pitada de ironia, enquanto ouvia seus próprios passos e os de seus anfitriões ressoando nas lajes de pedra do chão. (Naturalmente que as pisadas do gato Mizar eram silenciosas, _de-chu_!)

- Correto – respondeu Mikogami-_sama _laconicamente,sem alterar o sorriso impassível na face parcialmente escondida sob o capuz do manto cinza. – Muito menos ainda em se tratando de um mortal vindo de uma outra configuração de linhas temporais, praticamente de um outro Universo. Entretanto, situações extremas requerem medidas extremas. O senhor está aqui para ajudar o Tsukune-_kun_ no que puder.

**4**

Tsukune despertou com um mavioso som musical tilintando em seus ouvidos. Para sua surpresa, constatou que o que aparentava ser uma alegre cantoria de trinados e assobios de sabiás e de rouxinóis provinha da garganta lustrosa de uma espécie de mamiferoide pouco maior que um búfalo africano, mas que se achava sentado na relva alta como um cão, a pelo menos três metros do garoto humano. Tinha pelagem esplendorosamente negra, azeviche e brilhante como ébano polido, embora a barriga enorme e rotunda fosse branca-prateada; o pescoço similar ao de um cavalo esticava-se por cima dos ombros poderosos, e as pernas dianteiras sobre as quais se apoiava o corpanzil do mononoke lembravam troncos de árvores de tão grossas, ostentando ainda chumaços de pelo bem felpudo e macio como o de camelo, só que preto retinto. Sua cauda comprida e cheia de longos pelos negro-azulados assemelhava-se à de uma raposa gigantesca. A cabeça bovina, sem chifres, mas em compensação com uma "coroa" de calombos de forma semicircular, erguia-se altivamente na direção do céu matizado de cor-de-rosa-amarelo, a boca aberta enquanto desfiava toda a pureza de suas notas musicais com gorjeios e trinados fluidos, etéreos, terminando em crescendo. De repente, a torrente sonora estancou; o estranho ser abaixou a cabeça e ficou encarando Tsukune com seus bonitos olhos negros, imensos e líquidos como as profundezas abissais do oceano, e suas narinas arfando e tremendo, sensíveis. Depois se levantou sobre as quatro patas grossas e foi embora trotando e abanando a longuíssima cauda peluda.

Todo sujo e suado, Tsukune permaneceu deitado de costas no relvado coberto de ervas e belas flores que ondulavam continuamente com a brisa fresca, olhando para as nuvens cúmulos e cirros de cor rosada semelhantes a ilhas no céu, onde vogavam "baleias" misteriosas, como grandes balões vivos, viajando nas correntes de jato da alta troposfera – com duas luas colossais luminescendo em tons de laranja e dourado como se fossem os "olhos de Deus", benevolamente monitorando o que está nos céus e na terra.

Dos monstros ameaçadores de antes, nenhum sinal.

_Será aqui _o_ "Paraíso"_?

- Estou física e mentalmente esgotado! – Tsukune resmungou em voz baixa, mas o suficiente para que Ruby ouvisse (Ainda permaneciam conectados pela corrente ligando a algema no pulso direito do estudante à coleira no pescoço da bruxa-youkai).

- Isto é natural – disse ela, que estava de pé a menos de metro e meio dele. Sua voz era suave e tranquila. – Você usou muito o poder youkai que não está acostumado a usar.

Tsukune relanceou um olhar para Ruby (ele mal reparara em Moka, Mizore, Kurumu, Yukari e Kokoa), e um canto de seus lábios se repuxou involuntariamente. Ruby-_san_, tão leal e devotada, tão preocupada com o crescimento dele. "Graças a Ruby-_san_", pensou o japonês, "eu criei coragem pra olhar pra dentro de mim... sem medo de encarar a minha 'metade negra', o meu lado sombrio... e fazer as pazes com esse outro 'eu'... Posso aprender a aproveitar o poder dele, a ficar mais forte com ele, em vez de renegá-lo e continuar fraco. A gente precisa aprender a conviver com a 'alma animal', o animal-demônio, a aceitá-lo e compreendê-lo, e então, só então, derrotá-lo e botar-lhe o cabresto".

Aung Kan Ki Miao teleportou-se para junto dos adolescentes e, tornando-se visível a eles, saudou-os fazendo uma pequena reverência com as mãos juntas. Explicou aos atônitos visitantes que ele exercia a função de Zelador daquela dimensão, e que havia utilizado sua magia do Caminho dos Animais para induzir as feras a acossarem Tsukune e Ruby, forçando o garoto ghoul a liberar seu youki e combater.

- Tais foram as ordens imperiosas do próprio Honorável Diretor da Youkai Gakuen, Mikogami-_sama_, o qual criou esta biosfera usando o que chamamos de Caminho Elemental do Vazio – justificou o ayashi.

- Esperado de um dos "três Lordes das Trevas" – comentou Yukari, rindo. – Manobrando nos bastidores pra obrigar todo mundo a treinar e lutar por ele, pra ele!

- Fazia tempo que eu não via tanto monstro maluco junto – resmungou Kurumu. – Ainda me lembro daquela vez que a Ishigami-_sensei _usou o Espelho de Lilith pra _desnudar - _gostaram? - a verdadeira natureza dos youkais e deixou a escola de pernas pro ar!

Entrementes, Tsukune – sujo, suado e fedido – expunha seus sentimentos para... Ruby!

- Eu sabia que aqui é o verdadeiro "Paraíso" – disse ele para ela. - Uma coisa que eu realmente queria estava aqui antes. Descobri uma faceta nova em mim que até então desconhecia por completo. Foi como tirar férias de mim próprio. Só por um momento, fui capaz de aproveitar esta sensação... Tão relaxante... E me senti bem.

"Muito obrigado por ficar ao meu lado, Ruby-_san_."

Ruby sorria embevecida ouvindo as palavras dele, seu coração acelerava, as narinas delicadas do seu pequeno nariz tremiam e seus orbes rosados estavam rasos de lágrimas. Disse: - Tudo isto aconteceu porque eu e o Tsukune treinamos juntinhos! – Pensou no seu animal de poder e espírito familiar, o corvo. Esotericamente, o corvo representa o Grande Trapaceiro, mas também o Grande Iniciador tanto para os ameríndios quanto para os celtas, germanos e siberianos, e que, por sua cor negra e voo alto, liga-se à Força Criadora, à Noite materna, às Trevas primigênias do éter cósmico que são a Fonte de Tudo que Vive. Ela, Ruby, abrira para Tsukune uma porta para uma nova realidade, um plano superior; tinha sido a Iniciadora dele, tal como a Oyakata-_sama _fora a _sua _Iniciadora. _Somos complementares_:_ Mestre/escrava, macho/fêmea, yin/yang, claro/escuro, dia/noite, Sol/Lua_.Por que não continuar, então?

Em sua imaginação, a animaga já se via, numa próxima sessão de treino, pendurada pelos braços, sem tocar os pés no chão, toda nua e amarrada com uma corda de juta envolvendo e apertando os seios – com grampos médicos em seus mamilos -, passando em volta dos quadris e pelo meio da vagina – com os lábios genitais pinçados por pregadores de aço inoxidável – e das nádegas, num perfeito _shibari _ou _kinbaku_; e uma máscara em couro preto com mordaça de bola de borracha e fecho na boca encharcada de saliva! _Máscaras e mordaças fundem numa unidade a alma e o corpo daqueles que as usam_. E Tsukune chicoteando com o Belmont sem parar, enviando uma descarga elétrica após outra, ininterruptamente, pela corrente mágica ligando a algema em seu pulso direito à coleira no pescoço de Ruby! Essa imagem mental bastava para levar a bruxaao êxtase nirvânico. (Um clarão azulíneo a rodeava, de um azul-índigo profundo indescritível.)

Enquanto Ruby embalava suas fantasias eróticas inconfessáveis, a ciumenta e possessiva Kurumu pulava sobre Tsukune como uma leoa feroz em cima da sua presa, abraçando-o pelas costas num forte amplexo e acusando-o de "traí-la" com a garota bruxa. (Afinal, na cabecinha de súcubo dela, Tsukune é o _seu _escolhido, _de-chu_!)

Kokoa, que não tinha nenhum interesse por Tsukune como homem – só pelo seu "sangue gostoso" -, insinuou maliciosamente a intenção de treiná-lo ela mesma. Foi o que bastou para açular o ciúme furioso de Kurumu, Mizore e Yukari, que entraram de sola na disputa pelo "direito" de treinar com o moço japonês; em dois tempos, o pobre Tsukune estava sendo literalmente disputado a tapa pelo trio de beldades youkais e puxado para lá e para cá, e os seus protestos, ignorados. O homem que de látego em punho derrotara os bichos fabulosos daquele universo-bolha, cada qual mais medonho que o outro, não passava de um "donzelo indefeso" nos braços vorazes de três garotas-demônio com as cabeças eivadas de ideias românticas e possessivas.

Moka, a mais ponderada de todas, limitava-se a observar, com um traço de tristeza, as amigas e colegas de classe que se digladiavam em torno do patético Tsukune convertido em pomo da discórdia. "Continuam imaturas", pensou, à vista do espetáculo tragicômico de Yukari, a pequena bruxa ninfomaníaca e bissexual, usando sua magia para fazer chover panelas de cobre nas cabeças de Kurumu e Mizore. "Eu pensei que tínhamos todos ficado mais unidos, mais _irmãos e amigos_, desde a nossa vitória contra os bandidos da Fairy Tale no País da Neve". (Moka-_san _que me perdoe, mas o autor que vos escreve é da opinião que o quebra-pau e a rivalidade entre as moças não terão fim enquanto Tsukune-_kun _não for macho o suficiente para assumir que gosta de TODAS as quatro ou cinco, e não apenas desta ou daquela em particular. _Chu_!)

De repente, sua atenção foi despertada pela voz telepática da "outra Moka" que emanava de seu rosário e que somente ela podia captar. A "voz" dizia:

"O chicote... Apanhe o chicote que o Tsukune deixou cair..."

Virou-se para o lado e topou com um objeto largado na grama. Era o açoite que Tsukune empregara para vergastar os demônios animaloides de há pouco. Abaixou-se e pegou o artefato com cuidado.

E então algo estranho aconteceu.

- Este objeto que você deixou cair é interessante – ela disse. – Um item mágico que pode cancelar o poder de um selo? Foi confeccionado com vários ingredientes sortidos que ferem criaturas sobrenaturais: couro de dragão verde sempre umedecido com água benta, fibras de madeira de carvalho, extrato de alho, cloreto de sódio, fragmentos de prata e, ainda por cima, ostenta pontas de ferro frio. Acrescente-se a tudo isso o sangue de uma donzela que preferiu morrer a se transformar em uma vampira... Uma arma e tanto!

Imediatamente todos se viraram para ela com espanto, pois o timbre vocálico da moça vampira mudara bruscamente – a entonação de voz _loli_, quase de menina, da Omote-Moka dera lugar à outra, baixa e levemente rouca, sensualmente grave da Ura-Moka. E essa não havia sido a única mudança radical.

As longas e vastas madeixas onduladas cor-de-rosa adquiriram a cor de prata lunar, os orbes verde-esmeralda _futae_, enormes e meio que infantis, deram lugar aos olhos estreitos _hitoe _de uma coloração vermelho-rubi e pupilas verticais.

Sem alarde, sem nenhuma explosão estonteante de youki – e acima de tudo, tendo prescindido da praxe de ter a cruz de seu rosário removida por Tsukune -, a meiga e doce Moka Akashiya transformara-se na extremamente assustadora – mas irresistivelmente _sexy _e linda – "princesa guerreira" dos vampiros nipônicos. Com uma expressão insondável no belo rosto, inspecionava o Belmont em suas mãos.

- Como você pôde despertar, Moka-_san_! – perguntou Tsukune, que inda não tinha se recuperado do espanto e do susto. – Eu não removi o rosário...

Mas não demorou muito para entender a razão. "Enquanto ela estiver segurando o Belmont, a Ura-Moka 'selada' é despertada", deduziu mentalmente Tsukune nos braços de Kurumu e Yukari (que não o largavam por nada). "Por causa do poder do chicote de cancelar a magia". Assim como o Espelho de Lilith permitia que acordasse do sono mágico em que se achava mergulhada mesmo portando o rosário místico.

O ritmo cardíaco de Tsukune acelerou, e ele suou atrás das orelhas, quando o olhar carmesim da vampira o atingiu feito um feixe de laser. Um olhar selvagem, firme e insaciável. O exame silencioso durou exatos sete segundos. Depois a voz sensual, baixa, calma e um pouco rouca se fez ouvir:

- Usando isto – ela indicou o azorrague "Matador de Vampiros" na mão esquerda – você pode treinar para aprender a usar o seu youki. Mas você quer evitar se transformar em um youkai completo. Estou certa, Tsukune?

Ele tentou responder, porém os gaguejos o impediam. A verdade é que estava inseguro de si mesmo. _Homem ou demônio, o que eu sou_? Por mais que gostasse de ser humano, por mais que não quisesse abandonar a vida humana, era-lhe impossível ignorar _aquilo _em que havia se convertido; pois tão só e tão somente a "tranca sagrada" em seu pulso direito assegurava sua permanência material e espiritual na espécie _Homo sapiens_, no reino da humanidade. Apesar disso, ou por causa disso, prosseguia aferrando-se pateticamente ao resquício de sangue humano em suas veias, tal qual uma tábua de salvação para um náufrago perdido em alto mar, numa noite negra e tempestuosa. Concluiu, convicto, que, mais que um talismã feito pela mão de um exorcista, o que o fazia humano – malgrado o sangue vampírico, o instinto de matar do ghoul dentro de si – era simplesmente a sua _vontade consciente _de ser e continuar sendo humano. _Somos o que acreditamos ser_.

Todavia... E se o ghoul fosse meramente um "estágio de transformação" - extremamente doloroso, excruciante -, uma etapa para a conversão em vampiro completo? Essa era uma ideia recorrente, que até em sonhos o perseguia desde o fechamento forçado da escola no ano passado. Já ia longe aquele dia em que, por puro preconceito e ignorância, Tsukune ofendera grosseiramente a sua amada Moka ao declarar que odiava vampiros, que a ideia de viver como um vampiro lhe dava nojo. "Hoje eu abriria mão alegremente da minha humanidade pra virar vampiro, se fosse pra proteger a Moka-_san_ e todas as minhas amigas que eu amo", pensou o japonês. Por outro lado, talvez fosse desejável manter-se como um ser híbrido, oscilando entre homem e youkai, ou um meio-termo entre humano e vampiro, com todas as vantagens de ambas as raças e nenhuma de suas desvantagens. (Afinal, é notório que os autênticos vampiros são os youkais com as maiores fraquezas e vulnerabilidades do mundo sobrenatural: água pura, alho, balas de prata, luz solar, fogo, decapitação, símbolos sagrados... _de-chu_!)

De mais a mais, Tsukune questionou com seus botões, quem garantia que um humano poderia se transformar em vampiro, o mais forte de todos os demônios? Ele só conhecia Moka e suas irmãs do clã Shuzen, que já nasceram vampiras, em cuja linhagem (dizia-se) não existia nenhuma gota de sangue humano.

Moka parecia saber, ou pelo menos adivinhar, o turbilhão de pensamentos e emoções que perpassava pelo espírito do amigo meio-mortal. Seus olhos vermelhos zombavam, e nas comissuras de seus lábios encarnados se insinuou um sorriso. (Não nos esqueçamos de que o Laço de Sangue, resultante do fato de Tsukune ter recebido mais de três vezes o sangue de Moka e não ter morrido, pode ter criado um elo mental entre suas psiques. _Chu_!)

- Não acho que você precise ficar mais forte do que já é – disse ela. – Mesmo com o sangue vampírico selado pelo poder do cadeado, o poder youkai dentro de você continua evoluindo e crescendo. Em suma, você _já tem _a força de um supervampiro. E isto só acontece porque meu sangue, que corre em suas veias, se tornou dominante em você, sobrepujando seu sangue humano.

"Pouco me importa qual sangue é o dominante", Tsukune redarguiu mentalmente. "Só me importa proteger quem eu gosto com as minhas próprias mãos."

- Contudo, se quiser alcançar resultados mais rápidos em menos tempo, por mim está tudo bem. – Dito isso, a linda e glamurosa _tsundere_ de cabeleira prateada estalou o chicote no ar com um movimento tão gracioso e sensual que Tsukune ficou embasbacado só de olhar. – Neste caso, o que acha de treinar comigo?

A surpreendente proposta de Moka pegou Tsukune (e as moças) de supetão.

- Eu... eu... com _você_? – gaguejou, fungando e encarando seriamente a vampira. Estaria ele sonhando? A temida Ura-Moka preocupada com o seu desenvolvimento?

Mizore, Kurumu, Yukari e Kokoa, perplexas, se entreolharam e cochicharam algo imperceptível. Ruby ficou pasmada mas não falou; seu rosto era uma máscara impassível.

Mokanotou um brilho de entusiasmo nos olhos de Tsukune.

- Já vou avisando que sou muito rigorosa e exigente – disse ela. – No meu treinamento, se baixar a guarda você pode morrer, então se prepare pro pior!

- Ei, vamos devagar! – exclamou Tsukune meio sem jeito, de pernas bambas, estremecendo com a ideia. – Tá certo que eu quero ser forte, mas... Mas perder a vida é um pouco demais!

Teve que reunir todas as forças para manter-se firme no lugar. No fundo ficou contente quando Mizore, Kurumu e Yukari o agarraram com sofreguidão, segurando-o de um lado e de outro, gritando "Não! Não".

- A decisão é sua – retorquiu Moka com a voz fria. – Se prefere se esconder debaixo das saias das suas amigas para sempre... – O olhar irônico que lançou sobre Tsukune causou um terrível embaraço no mancebo, e suas palavras mexeram com os brios dele.

- Tá certo, então – disse ele, desvencilhando-se com delicadeza das mãos de Mizore, Kurumu e Yukari. Deu alguns passos na direção de Moka, a fisionomia contraída numa expressão dura, ríspida e incisiva bem pouco convencional. Recordou as palavras da garota das neves: "Proteja quem você ama".

Disse: - Quero aprender a lutar com toda a força que... – ia dizer "que você diz que eu tenho", porém corrigindo-se no último instante, falou: - que eu tenho.

Ele estendeu a mão para a vampira, que retribuiu o gesto e apertou seu pulso para dar ênfase. – Assim é que se fala, Tsukune-_kun – _disse Moka. Um sorriso fugaz aflorou em seus lábios cheios. Seus orbes rubros exibiam um brilho diferente que o jovem japonês nunca havia visto neles (premonição de felicidade?).

Em seguida, virando-se para as demais meninas que aguardavam em silenciosa expectativa, Moka declarou: - Para que ninguém fique pensando besteira, todas vocês, sem exceção, poderão participar da primeira aula, se quiserem. Que tal?

A resposta foi um ruidoso "_Eeeebaaah_!", e enquanto Kurumu, Mizore e Yukari se jogavam em cima do pobre Tsukune,abraçando-o, beijando-o e quase o sufocando com os seus amplexos, Kokoa, a irmãzinha pegajosa, não fazia por menos – agarrada em Moka que nem carrapato, esfregava-se nela loucamente, gemendo "_Onee-sama_, _onee-sama_...!"

Quanto a Ruby, assistia a tudo com uma expressão cândida, sem se mover. – Então é assim que fica – disse a _karasu onna_, rindo, como se monologasse. Afinal de contas, tivera seu momento, seu dia de prazer com o seu amado, idolatrado Tsukune-_san_, seu Mestre secreto... E ele a fizera gozar! Que mais poderia querer?

E em algum lugar no seu imaginário, ela tinha o sentimento de que aquela não seria a última vez (que a Moka-_san _e as outras não nos ouçam, _de-chu_!).

**FIM**


End file.
